Un jeu dangereux
by Marianne Malfoy
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE. Le mensonge. C'est la guerre, les mangemorts découvrent Square Grimmaud, les membres de l'Ordre doivent se cacher dans les murs fortifiés de Poudlard. Draco Malfoy se joint à eux...étrange. HGDM! PG13 ou plus à venir...haine, amour, pleurs!
1. Chapter 1

AND HERE I COME! Je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle histoire! J'y vais dans le dramatique cette fois ci, une touche d'humour comme à l'habitude et du romantisme. Quel beau mélange, vous ne trouvez pas! De plus que cette fic est un HG/DM! Yahoo!

Donc, je souhaite dédier cette fic à **Manongrint**, une fidèle lectrice de qui sut ce qui se passait dans ma fic 1 semaine avant tout le monde, y compris les gens qui vont sur mon espace perso MSN! DAH! Mais bon, je vous rappel : Ceci est un prologue. Tout comme ma première fic, je le trouve long un peu mais c'est pour vous donner une bonne base. Au moins, je vous le jure, il y a de l'action! AUCUN SPOILER SUR LE TOME 6!

Donc, bonne lecture! Donnez moi votre avis, je meure d'envie de connaître votre façon de penser.

_Un jeu Dangereux…_

_**Chapitre 1  
**Enfer sur terre (Prologue)_

« _Un enfer, voila ce que je vis. Je n'ai plus de famille, seulement quelques amis et un gros chat orangé. Depuis 4 mois, la vie se fait très dure. Voldemort est de retour, ses Mangemorts à ses trousses. Les morts se dont par dizaines, des maisons sont réduites à néant, des terres brûlent...Mes parents font partie du nombre monstrueux de victimes. J'ai du emménager dans la maison des Blacks, le Quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix. LA place la plus sécuritaire au monde...Poudlard ayant été à moitié détruit lors d'un carnage élèves-professeurs-Mangemorts en fin d'année dernière...plusieurs de nos amis n'ont jamais vu leur 17 ans...dont Neville..._

_Mon meilleur ami, Harry, oui le gamin qui a survécu, a le moral bas lui aussi. Il est bien au courant de la prophétie maintenant, il sait ce qu'il l'attend, il sait qu'un jour…ce sera lui ou Voldemort…Il sait également que nous sommes avec lui, l'Ordre et le monde entier est avec lui._ »

J'ai les mains qui tremblent, mais il fallait à tout prix que je me vide le cœur et que je mette tout ça sur papier.

« Viens ma belle Hermione, le petit déjeuner est prêt! » dit la voix de Mrs Weasley au bas de l'escalier.

Je range mon journal sous mon matelas et descend rejoindre Harry, Ron, Fred et George, Mrs Weasley, qui est là pour une fois, Lupin, Thonks, McGonagall et j'en passe. Tous les membres de l'Ordre vont emménager éventuellement au Square Grimmaud. Le transport par cheminée n'est plus aussi sur qu'avant et on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne.

Ginny et Monsieur Weasley sont encore au terrier, normalement avec Mrs Weasley. Ils finissent de ramasser leurs affaires pour venir s'installer ici.

Comme tout les jours, il y a ce je ne sais quoi lors des repas avec les Weasley. Ce sont probablement les seuls moments de la journée où l'atmosphère est vivable sous ce toît et cette pluie persistante qui s'attaque à l'Angleterre. Je jette un coup d'œil habituel au journal.

« Quelqu'un de mort qu'on connaît? » Me demande Ron.

« Non…aujourd'hui il n'y a rien de très grave…mis à part peut être les tarifs de transport par portauloins qui ont encore augmentés…mais sinon, rien. »

« Qui sait…peut être un jour on apprendra que Rogue est mort…atterrissant dans le feu brûlant d'une cheminée… » Marmonne Ron le regard soudainement illuminé. « Ce serait cool… »

« Hum hum! » nous reproche Mrs Weasley.

« Ce bon vieux Rogue est d'ailleurs censé emménager ici demain. »Mentionne Lupin avant de prendre une bonne bouché dans une toast.

« C'est bien cela, Remus. » dit la voix posé de Dumbledore qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce.

« Rogue n'est pas digne de confiance de qui que ce soit, moi je dis. » déclare Fred qui écoutais notre conversation.

« Le professeur Rogue, Fred. » répond simplement Dumbledore. « Il a déjà fait ses preuves et a toute ma confiance. »

« Anyway… » Continue George avec un gros sourire. « Professeur ou pas, il fait peur! »

On croit apercevoir un sourire derrière la longue barbe blanche de Dumbledore pendant que tout le monde s'esclaffe de rire. Puis il dit : « Délicieuses, ces crêpes ma chère Molly! »

« Les jeunes. » interpelle la voix de McGonagall en s'adressant à nous 3. « Après vous vous rendrez au salon, j'ai à vous parler. »

Encore quelques précisions sur l'horaire quotidienne? Ouai, on en a une, ça fait des mois qu'on la suit à la lettre et j'adore ça. Bon, c'est un peu épuisant mais ça vaut le coup, j'en suis sûr. On fait notre 7e année tout en suivant des entraînements pour pouvoir servir dans l'Ordre.

Comme de fait, on se rend à la salle de séjour et ce n'est pas si désagréable comme surprise.

« Voila, étant donné que vous aller faire votre septième année en un temps record ma foi, je vais vous imposer quelques livres. En fait, ce sont ceux que vous auriez lut durant l'année. C'est des mesures exceptionnelles mais ce sont aussi des circonstances exceptionnelles. Vous aurez achevé vos études suite à ces lectures! »

Yahoo! Moi qui craignais de ne jamais connaître la liste de lecture obligatoire de 7e année! 4 gros livres bien épais me sont attribués et je commence tout de suite par Métamorphose niveau 7! Quelle bonne série de livre!

À coté de moi, Harry et Ron s'écroulent quasiment sous le poids des livres. « Moi qui croyais qu'on s'en était sauvé… » Chuchote Harry. Ils déposent leurs livres sur le divan et commence à discuter.

« Hum, les gars? Vous ne croyez pas que- »

« Non, on ne croit pas! » me répond Ron immédiatement.

« C'est beau, j'ai rien dis, ce n'est pas moi qui gâche mes études après tout… »

« Regarde…on va les lire …mais, plus tard! »

« C'est correct! » répondais-je en lui faisant un regard noir.

Mais quels entêtés.

Les jours passe, les membres de l'Ordre entrent et sortent de Square Grimmaud, j'achève peu à peu la lecture du premier livre. Ils sont très épais et très long à lire je trouve. Harry et Ron n'ont toujours rien fait.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, je suis toujours en train de lire lorsque le visage énervé de Kingsley Shackelboth apparaît dans les flammes du foyer.

« Vite, attaque de Mangemorts non loin du Chaudron Baveur, coté moldu! On a besoin de renfort! »

Je laisse tomber bruyamment mon grimoire sur la table.

« Alerte! Urgent! On doit se rendre au Chaudron Baveur! » Criais-je.

Du coup, Harry, Ron, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, Mr Weasley et McGonagall arrive.

« C'est beau, les jeunes vous venez. » dit Lupin. « Mais quelqu'un doit rester ici pour garder le quartier général. »

« Je resterai ici avec Sévérus. » dit McGonagall.

« D'accord, maintenant, ne traînons pas! »

Tout le monde transplane dans le Chaudron Baveur puis sort dehors immédiatement. Tout l'air normal.

« Kingsley nous a dit u Pub, on va arpenter les rues. »

Mais même après 25 minutes de recherche intensive, il n'y a rien d'étrange à signaler.

« C'est louche tout cela… » dit Maugrey.

Puis son regard, du moins, son œil droit, prend un air affolé et furieux en même temps. « Tous au quartier général! » a-t-il crié en transplanant sans attendre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais on atterrit devant une maison quasi détruite. Le mur de droite est complètement écroulé tout comme le toit. Un mur reste debout encore et ce n'est que par miracle. Ça sent la poussière, la sciure de bois.

« C'est probablement une erreur, ce n'est pas Square Grimmaud… »

« C'est Square Grimmaud. » lâche Maugrey.

« On mon dieu! » hurlais-je en courant vers les décombres. Professeur McGonagall? Fred? George? Professeur Rogue? Vous êtes vivants? »

« Nous oui. » dit une voix masculine très familière venant de ma droite.

Fred et George sont vivants. Merci mon dieu!

« Où sont les autres? » demande Lupin en s'approchant.

« Rogue est partit avertir Dumbledore au Ministère. » explique George.

« Et…McGonagall? » risque Ron.

« Elle est quelque part la dedans… » Nous dit Fred et montrant du doigt la maison quasi entièrement écroulée. « Mais, ne vous attendez pas à la retrouver vivante. Un Mangemort la tuée bien avant qu'ils détruisent le quartier général.

« Mais? » riposte Tonks.

« C'était un piège. » marmonne Maugrey.

« Oui…et personne ne sait comment ils ont trouvé Square Grimmaud. Ils étaient 6. Deux d'entre eux sont morts. Shackelboth aussi. » Annonce Fred.

« Qu'est-ce que Kingsley a à voir dans cette histoire? » demandais-je.

« Il a attaquer Fred! » dit George, furieux. « Il était sous le sort de l'impérium. Il était avec les Mangemorts. »

Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qu'on me raconte. Une soudaine rage contre moi-même nais au fond de moi. C'est moi qui a vu pour la dernière moi Kingsley…

« C'est de ma faute. » avouais-je.

« De quoi tu parles? » Dit Tonks.

« J'aurais du voir que Kingsley n'étais pas lui-même dans la cheminée. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute! Il n'y a aucune faute ici! Le destin n'a tout simplement pas joué en notre faveur. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière de toute façon.

Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue. En un bruit bien distinctif, Dumbledore arrive suivit de très près par Rogue.

« Nous devons quitter cet endroit. Rassemblez vos effets s'ils sont intacts. »

« Mais, où on va aller? » demande Tonks, désespérée. « Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit d'aussi sûr que Square Grimmaud. »

« Il reste toujours Poudlard. Le château est peut être à moitié détruit…mais les murs sont fortifiés et la forêt est assez dense pour pouvoir s'y cacher en cas de besoin. Sans compter quelques passages que certains aime bien prendre déjà… »

« _Rassemblez vos effets s'ils sont intacts._ » Ça vient d'éliminer plus de 80 de mes affaires. J'ai pu récupérer une photo de mes parents, un livre de littérature moldue, quelques vêtements et j'ai retrouvé Pattenrond qui se cachait dans un arbre près de la maison, tout comme Hedwige et Coq. (Nda : Oui, sauvons les animaux!)

Harry et Ron, quand à eux, ont été plus chanceux que moi. La majeure partie de leurs avoirs était protégée par les parois solides de leurs valises.

Je les vois néanmoins jeter les livres que McGonagall nous avait donné pour étudier.

« La meilleure façon de préserver la mémoire Du Professeur McGonagall c'est d'au moins lire les ouvrages qu'elle nous a recommandés! » dis-je d'un air de reproche.

Harry voit que j'ai raison mais Ron s'en contre fiche.

J'ai tellement raison de dire que ma vie est devenue un enfer. Les gens meurent, d'autres semble être fâcher contre moi et le reste du temps je suis seule, sans famille à vivre chaque jour comme le dernier. (Nda : Parce qu'on vient de loin! Pa la la ouh…oui bon, je me tais.) Harry vient me serrer dans ses bras et me murmure :

« Écoute, ne lâche pas. Tout va bien aller. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi dans le moment…mais dit toi que j'ai aussi vécu la mort de mes parents…mais j'ai connu la vraie version de l'histoire à mes 11 ans. C'est bien pire… »

« Je les ai vu mourir devant mes yeux Harry, alors que je ne pouvais rien faire. »

J'ignore ce qui est le pire…le fait est que je me sens tout aussi mal.

On se met tous en route pour Poudlard. On transplane dans un coin sombre de Pré-au-lard…Il pleut. Vêtu de cape nous couvrant le visage, on se dirige rapidement vers le château. Endroit où tant de souvenirs horrifiants ont eu lieu. La fin de l'année…les Mangemorts…attaque…Neville, mort…un bon nombre de premières années aussi…Et les lâches…Malfoy et les Serpentards en général. Certains se sont sauvés, d'autres, comme Malfoy, se sont cachés derrière leur père ou leur mère Mangemorts. Bande de salaud…Ils méritent tous de mourir pendu, empalé ou brûlé vif! Dommage qu'on ne pratique plus cela aujourd'hui. Pour une fois que ces procédés aurait été utiles à l'humanité.

La partie Ouest du château de Poudlard, ce qui veut dire les serres, la tour d'astronomie, l'infirmerie, la salle des professeurs et toutes les salles de classe environnantes sont détruites.

« Vous pouvez vous installer où vous voulez. » Nous annonce le professeur Dumbledore. « Pour les jeunes, je vous propose les appartements de préfets. Ils comportent 4 grandes chambres. »

Puis, il s'adresse plus précisément à Ron. « N'aie crainte, tes frères s'installeront dans la tour de Griffondor, tout comme tes parents et ta sœur quand ils arriveront dans 20 minutes à peu près. »

« Vous avez besoin de sommeil, vous tous. Allez-y. » Rajoute Maugrey.

On se rend dans l'appartement en questions en traversant au préalable de longs couloirs lugubre aux fenêtre cassées…C'est fou, ce château est inhabité que depuis 4 mois et il ressemble déjà à l'état dans lequel on a retrouver la maison des Black avant d'en faire le quartier général de l'Ordre.

« Comment ils ont fait? » minaude Harry en regardant dans le vide, traînant difficilement sa valise.

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Comment ils ont fait pour trouver Square Grimmaud? Cet endroit était protégé par je ne sais combien de sorts… »

« Es-tu en train de penser que- »

« Il y a un traître parmi nous. »

« Attend, c'est impensable Harry. » Dit Ron en le regardant sceptiquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est impensable? Ça se peut très bien… »

« Harry, ne part pas en peur. » Commençais-je. « Tu sais le nombre de fois où tu te faisais une idée de la situation et que tu avais complètement tort au bout du compte. »

« J'en suis sûr cette fois. C'est Rogue! C'est le seul dont on n'a pas eu le compte rendu de ce qui s'est passé à Square Grimmaud. »

« Harry, Dumbledore lui fait confiance, il ne serait pas dans l'Ordre, si… »

« Dumbledore fait confiance à n'importe qui, Hermione! »

C'est sur que c'est quand même bizarre.

Le reste de la soirée s'est passé dans le silence. Les appartements de préfets sont vraiment beaux. (Nda : Qui dit nouvelle fic, dit nouveau design d'appartement!) Une commune garnit d'un sofa, une table basse et un foyer à gauche ainsi qu'une table avec des chaises assorties à droite. Directement devant nous il y a un petit escalier de pierres grises qui nous mène à un étroit couloir faiblement éclairé où on peut voir 5 portes. 4 chambres et une salle de bain qui se trouve à être la porte complètement au fond.

Je prends la deuxième chambre à gauche. Une chambre très classique : une grande fenêtre…un lit 2 places, une bibliothèque, une coiffeuse ainsi qu'une armoire. Je me regarde quelque secondes dans le miroir…j'ai l'air d'une personne qui serait morte depuis 2 jours. Je suis d'humeur massacrante. Je dis bonne nuit à mes 2 meilleurs amis, m'étends dans mon lit et m'endors instantanément, épuisée. Mes rêves…C'est tout ce qui me reste pour oublier mes problèmes…

**Fin du chapitre**

C'est triste hein comme prologue...mais bon, MALFOY ARRIVE DANS LE CHAPITRE 2! Yahoo! Par ici le mec sexy! Alors voila, si vous avez des idées de scène sexy ou de petits trucs cute que vous voudriez que je mette dans le texte, bah croyez moi, je suis ouverte à tout et je peux mettre autant de texte que je le veux!

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Donc, comme je le disais :

- Malfoy arrive…sauvez vous, ça va revoler!  
- Une attaque, une vraie cette fois…

Non, je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Kisssssss  
Marianne Malfoy


	2. Un revenant

Bijour!

Une review a été mise en ligne mais je suis incapable de la voir. Je remercie donc cette personne même si j'ignore que c'est et je lui souhaite une bonne lecture car voila le chapitre 2!

**Chapitre 2**

**Un revenant…**

Tout le monde se lève de mauvais poil ce matin. Inutile de préciser que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a changer de quartier général que notre horaire ne tient plus.

Tous les jours dès 7h30 du matin, on a de l'entraînement. Comment bien viser avec une baguette, les réflexes, un peu de cardio… À 11h00 : temps libre! 13 heures : chacun fait son tour de garde dans une partie du château qui lui est assignée. Au tour des 15 heures, nous avons encore du temps libre. Dîner, puis, de 19 heures à 21 heures 30, études. C'est Rogue qui a prit la relève de McGonagall et il se fait un malin plaisir de nous donner plein de choses à faire. C'est un abject personnage qui cache, derrière un énorme nez, un esprit fou et des idées tortionnaires réservées aux élèves. Je le déteste…et en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux théories d'Harry…Une petite voix me dit dans ma tête que mon meilleur ami a raison…alors qu'une autre me dit que…Rogue a beau être un des sorciers, sinon le sorcier le plus détestable…il n'est pas méchant au point de nous trahir...

« Dites moi à quoi ça va me servir contre Voldemort de savoir combien de fleurs de soleil je dois mettre dans une potion de rajeunissement pour que les effets durent seulement 48 heures! » se révolte Harry.

« Bonne question. » avoue Ron.

« On ne sait jamais, un jour ça pourrait peut être vous servir, les gars. » dis-je.

« On verra quand le jour viendra, moi je dis! » affirme Ron. « Pourquoi faire aujourd'hui ce que l'on peut remettre à demain, tel est ma devise! »

« On voit très bien ça. J'ajouterais à ceci que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi retardataire que toi. Tu n'as aucune horaire fixe d'études, tu remets tous tes travaux à la dernière minute, tu étudies 5 minutes avant les contrôles… Un jour tu le regretteras… »

« Je me vois vraiment me réveiller à 85 ans en me disant « Ah ben maudit, en 7e année j'aurais du correctement étudier le nombre de fleur de soleil que ça prend dans une potion de rajeunissement. »

« Franchement- »

« Donc, en attendant mes 85 ans, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me chercher du jus de citrouille. »

Puis, il s'éloigne. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à ce mec pour qu'il agisse comme ça avec moi.

« S'il te plait Harry, résonne le pour moi! » dis-je, désespérée.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermione, mais Ron est plutôt entêté. Laisse le dire ce qu'il veut. Il sait très bien que tu as raison, c'est justement pour ça qu'il dit le contraire. »

Ouai, mais reste que Ron et Harry sont maintenant ma seule famille. C'est bien vrai, il y a les 8 autres Weasley, mais il y a seulement Fred et George qui sont au château en permanence, les autres sont tous soit au Terrier, au ministère ou je ne sais trop où encore. Ginny, la seule fille de mon entourage et quasi dans la même tranche d'âge si on veut, n'est jamais présente, elle reste avec Mrs. Weasley au Terrier…je trouve ça dangereux…

Mais la, j'en ai marre de l'attitude de Ron!

Ce soir, une vraie alerte nous est signalée. Pas un simple piège. Des moldus sont morts et d'autres gravement blessés. Un centre commercial s'est écroulé et une station de métro a explosée. Harry, Ron et moi restons pour fois au quartier général. Les anciens ont jugés que pour ce niveau très élevé de danger, ils préfèrent envoyer des aurores diplômés de l'Ordre, des vrais. Pour une fois je suis reconnaissante…Je ne le prend pas personnel, mais Harry est sur le bord de la crise.

Il ne supporte pas le fait qu'il doit rester cloîtré dans ce château quand d'autres risque leur vie pour lui.

Après nos nombreuses heures d'étude le soir même, son regard se perd quelque part dans les flammes du feu de foyer de la salle commune. D'une voix sans émotion et à peine audible, il murmure :

« C'est moi que Voldemort veut, alors pourquoi l'Ordre s'acharne à m'enfermer ici alors que leurs meilleurs membres frôle la mort à chaque attaque signalée… »

Il se lève et monte l'escalier de pierre menant à nos chambres. Je sais qu'il est en colère et qu'il a toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir un air bête accrocher au visage…j'espère que cet enfer se terminera un jour.

Je me couche dans mon lit mais j'ai de la misère à fermer l'œil. Les membres de l'Ordre envoyés pour aider les gens du ministère plutôt dans la journée ne sont toujours pas revenus. Je crains le pire. Pas encore des morts…Je m'endors en me répétant que tout va bien aller…oui, tout va bien aller…

J'engouffre une rôtie le plus rapidement possible, je vais être en retard pour l'entraînement. Étrangement, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la grande salle. Je sais que Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et autres son rentrés très tard dans la nuit; Harry est venue me réveiller vers 3 heures du matin pour me le dire. Ils doivent encore dormir les pauvres.

Harry mange aussi en quatrième vitesse à coté de moi quand tout à coup, Ron arrive, la gazette du sorcier à la main. Il aborde un magnifique sourire.

« Vous savez quoi? Aujourd'hui, il y a de bonnes nouvelles dans le journal! » Annonce-t-il.

Il éclaircit sa voix et lis la première page à haute voix.

« _Les derniers membres de la célèbre famille Malfoy, morts. Lucius Malfoy reste tout de même introuvable _et bla bla bla…_ »_

« Toute une bonne nouvelle. » répond Harry.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi eux...qui aurait une raison de s'attaquer à eux? » demandais-je.

« Hermione, ce sont les Malfoy! » s'exclame Harry, estomaqué. « Je vois déjà tout un tas de raisons valables! »

« Je sais bien, Harry, mais ils étaient du coté des Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre n'attaque et ne tue pas, ils se défendent… »

« Peu importe, un problème humanitaire de réglé, c'est ça qui compte! »

J'attrape le journal, légèrement contrariée. Comment peut-il se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un? Bon, c'est quand même la mort d'un sombre idiot mais ça ne se fait pas ces choses là. C'est au moment où je tourne la page que quelque chose attire subitement mon attention au bas de l'article sur les Malfoys.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je suis en train de lire. »

« Quoi? » demandent-ils d'une même voix.

« Il n'y a pas seulement les Malfoy qui sont morts…l'Ordre vient de perdre un de ses membres… »

« Quoi! » s'exclament-ils encore d'une même voix. « Qui? »

« Rogue est mort. »

« Ah… » Dit Harry en portant à nouveau attention à son assiette. « Juste Rogue… »

« Les Mangemorts voulait se débarrasser de lui une fois pour tout, je suppose… » Tente Ron.

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens… » Rajoutais-je. « Donc…s'ils ont tués Rogue…ça veut dire que ce n'est pas lui qui a vendu la mèche pour Square Grimmaud…sa mort est illogique… »

« Ok, dans ce cas… » Reprend Harry avec son air autoritaire digne de grandes théories. « Qui aurait pu révéler l'emplacement du quartier général? »

« J'en sais rien… »

C'est après cette discussion que nous avons décidé de ne plus faire de théories aussi mal fondées. De tout façon, avec notre horaire très chargé et nos temps libres insuffisants, nous n'avons plus le temps. Ça fait déjà 4 mois que nous suivons ce programme à la lettre et j'avoue que j'en ai marre. Toute cette pression, tous ces travaux, ces exigences…je me sens légèrement surchargée.

Une autre journée bien remplie qui se termine, pour ma part, par un long sommeil, la tête couchée sur la page 87 de la biographie d'Albertus Villemard.

Jour 3 de ma vie au château de Poudlard en tant que quartier général de l'Ordre. Nous sommes dans la 2e semaine de Novembre déjà et la neige se fait de plus en plus présente sur les terres environnantes. Le vent se fait sec et le temps du plus en plus déprimant.

Ce château peut vraiment paraître froid et lugubre quand il le veut. Je fais mon tour de garde habituel, cette fois-ci au 3e étage dans l'aile Sud. Une chanson moldue dans la tête, je parcours les couloirs lentement, j'apprécie ce moment de la journée où je peux faire le vide, penser à ce que je veux… Ça devient même du temps libre car on n'a jamais signalé la moindre alerte, la moindre infraction ou la moindre attaque…

Mais c'est en tournant dans un autre couloir que soudainement, la panique me prend. Quelqu'un vêtu d'une grande cape noire est en train de s'extirper du passage étroit sous la statue de la sorcière Borgne menant à Pré-au-Lard.

Je marche silencieusement, c'est sûrement dû à l'adrénaline le fait que je me sois approché aussi rapidement et surtout avec absence de tout bruit.

La personne époussette ses vêtements ainsi que sa cape, tous couvert de poussière.

Je prend ma baguette dans ma poche et la dirige vers l'intrus. Je ne suis plus qu'à deux mètres, un mètre maintenant.

Au moment où cet individus s'enligne pour se retourner dans ma direction, je hurle :

« IMPÉDIMENTA! »

La personne est ralentit instantanément. Je fais le tour et d'un geste brusque, j'enlève la partie de la cape qui lui recouvre le visage.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« MALFOY! » dis-je en me reculant sur le champ.

« GRANGER! » Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Me répond-t-il d'une voix froide.

« C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça! Tu n'es pas mort! »

« D'après toi! »

Question stupide. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Plein de questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

« Tu ne pourrais pas lever ce sort, Granger. » rajoute-t-il. « Je te mangerai pas. »

« Je veux d'abord savoir ce que tu fais ici. »

« Je…je cherchais une place où me cacher, bon. »

« De qui? »

« …de mon père, contente maintenant? Allez, annule se maudit sort! »

Je ne le « dégèle » pas pour la simple raison que ces temps-ci, on ne fait plus confiance à personne; ce qui me vaut un lot interminable d'insultes sur le chemin. Oui, je l'emmène au bureau de Dumbledore. Un interrogatoire lui sera imposé.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à ce garçon. » dit Maugrey d'une voix sombre à Tonks.

Dumbledore et Lupin lui dont passer un questionnaire précis.

« Où étais-tu ces derniers jours? »

« Je me cachais. »

« Et pourquoi? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas entrer dans le cercle d'amis de mon père et que la seule façon de m'en sauver était de faire croire à ma mort. Je voulais qu'on me foute la paix définitivement. »

« Pourquoi avoir choisit Poudlard? Ça ne devait pas être ton premier choix hein? Quelqu'un te la proposé? » Demande Maugrey.

« Je suis venu ici par choix personnel. Je suis venue ici pur me cacher de mon père qui lui m'a retrouvé malgré ma présumée mort. »

Les questions cessent.

« Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. » finit par dire Dumbledore.

C'est une des très rare fois où je ne suis pas en accord avec cette phrase.

« En attendant, bienvenue au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Draco. » rajoute le vieux directeur.

Harry me murmure soudainement à l'oreille « La preuve que Dumbledore fait confiance à n'importe qui! »

« Miss Granger? » Dit un autre des membres de l'Ordre dans la pièce.

« Oui? »

Cette fois-ci, le directeur s'adresse directement à moi.

« Vous serez en charge de Monsieur Malfoy en ces lieux. Il est temps de laisser de coté vos différents et de travailler pour l'Ordre dans l'harmonie. »

C'est subtile la façon dont il a insisté sur le mot « harmonie ».

« Bien monsieur. »

« Et vous… » Rajoute-t-il à l'égard de Ron, Harry ainsi que Malfoy. « La même chose. Et évitez de vous blesser entre vous. De quoi aurait l'air l'Ordre si on avait des blessés et pas d'alerte? J'attend de vous 4 une conduite irréprochable, compris? »

« Compris monsieur. »

Pourquoi JE suis en charge de cet abruti? Bon, calme toi Hermione, zen…reprend toi…ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, c'est tout.

« Viens, Malfoy… » Dis-je en sortant du bureau du directeur.

Étant donné qu'une bonne partie du château est détruite, que bon nombre de personne y habite déjà et qu'il n'y a aucune autre place de libre, à notre grand détriment, on doit céder à Malfoy la 4e chambre non utilisée des préfets.

On va l'avoir avec nous en quasi permanence, c'est horrible. Ça fait déjà 1 heure qu'il est ici et il est toujours aussi infect et mesquin avec tout le monde. Je me retiens de l'étrangler dès que je le vois. Je ne le déteste pas juste pour son nom ou pour sa famille, mais bien pour ce qu'il est…

**Du coté de Malfoy**

Ça va être plus dur que je pensais de vivre avec eux. Mais quel trio de cons ils forment. Je n'en reviens pas…mais il est temps que je fasse quelque chose…il est 11 heures du soir, tout le monde dort profondément.

Je me lève et m'assois au bureau siégeant dans un coin de ma chambre.

« _Cher père,_

_J'ai réussis à infiltrer l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils me croient dans leur camp. Le plan continu et je me met à la tâche dès demain. Je réussirai à la séduire et j'obtiendrai les informations que vous voulez sur la prophétie. _

_Cordialement, _

_Votre fils, Draco. »_

**Fin du chapitre**

Oh merde, je viens de faire de Draco un salaud! Reste à voir comment il va se débrouiller pour parvenir à ses fins.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- L'enfer continu jusqu'à ce que Draco…

Le chapitre arrive très bientôt, il est déjà écrit de toute façon!

Kisssss  
Marianne Malfoy


	3. Aidemémoire

Bonjour!

Chapitre assez court, je m'en excuse….mais ce bout de texte m'est venu en tête après un bon verre de porto. (Mon empire pour un bon verre de porto!) Ce chapitre n'était pas censé être dans cette histoire au départ mais j'avais vraiment le goût d'écrire des chicanes! Vous comprendrez le titre du chapitre dans les 2 derniers paragraphes de celui-ci.

**Sarouchka:** Crois moi, tu n'est pas la seule à aimer Draco! La voila la suite! Le chapitre 4 arrive dans très peu de temps!

**Tcheuerteufel**: Merci pour la review! Oui, Draco est le meilleur! Bonne lecture!

**Anna Malfoy**: Ça m'étonnerais que mon mari, Draco, aimerait que je lui invente une soeur diabolique...(Ahahahah) Merci pour les compliments!

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi**: Premièrement, je dois absolument te dire que...Draco est à MOI! (Mdr) Deuxièmement, bah...on ne sait pas vraiment de quel coté est Draco...tout est assez flou tu ne trouves pas? On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé durant les 2 jours où Draco était "mort"...étrange...Bref, bonne lecture!

Bonjour aussi à **Axelanderya, Cilou O'Neill, gin' lupin** et **Yolaine137** qui ont soit mit ma fic dans leur favoris ou sur alerte! C'est gentil, voila un chapitre juste pour vous!

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3**

**Aide-mémoire**

« Potter, sort de cette salle de bain, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir mettre du gel dans tes cheveux, allez! »

Pour toute réponse, Harry entrouvre la porte, lance un tube de gel et se renferme dans la salle de bain. Je vois la scène dans le couloir et éclate de rire en apercevant le visage surprit et en même temps furieux de Malfoy. Remarquant ma présence, son regard s'assombrit encore plus.

« Ça te fais rire toi! » me dit-il d'un ton cassant. « Attend que je te balance un tube de gel sur la tronche, tu riras moins. »

« Tu sais, ce qu'il te faut, c'est de la technique. »

« Je te demande pardon? »

« C'est très simple, même un décalé du cosmos dans ton genre peut comprendre s'il fait un peu d'effort. Regarde bien. »

Je cogne à la porte en disant :

« Harry? C'est Hermy, laisse moi entrer, je dois me maquiller! »

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre sous le regard déconcerté de Malfoy. Je pénètre dans la salle de bain et referme la porte avant que Malfoy puisse faire de même. Je constate alors qu'Harry était assis sur le comptoir, en train de lire la gazette du sorcier juste un peu plus tôt.

« L'art de faire chier quelqu'un. » lui murmurais-je.

On entend de rudes mots venants du coté opposé de la porte puis, Malfoy s'exclame :

« Je suis sûr que Weasley serait heureux d'apprendre que Potter et toi vous vous amuser dans la salle de bain. »

Au même moment, Harry commence à rire et doit même s'éloigner pour se calmer un peu.

« Fait ce que tu veux Malfoy… »

Heureusement que Ron me fait confiance, sinon j'imagine pas sa réaction. Mais je doute guerre que Malfoy a du temps à perdre avec Ron…à moins qu'il veuille passer quelque jour avec un œil au beurre noir…

**Du coté de Malfoy**

Non mais, comment a-t-on pu me confier une mission aussi pénible. Quel bande de… Non, je ne crois même pas qu'il y ai un mot assez fort pour qualifier ces 3 trois la.

Je vais démarrer le plan ce soir. Juste le temps de prendre une petite revanche….ils l'ont voulut. Quelle garce, Granger; et quel con, Potter! Et Weasley, non, ne rentrons pas dans ce sujet, ça vaut mieux.

La session d'entraînement a lieu. On ma seulement dit d'aller voir comment c'était et que j'aurais mon horaire ce soir…il n'y a pas d'année scolaire et je vais avoir un emploi du temps. Cherchez l'erreur. Mais la…on va vraiment s'amuser.

« Oups, excuse moi Granger! » Dis-je, la regardant s'élever dans les airs puis atterrir 3 mètres plus loin suite à un « _Expeliarmus_ » qui a « mal tourné ».

Elle se relève difficilement et pose une main sur sa hanche droite. Onnnnnn, de la douleur en prime.

« Une autre comme celle la et tu vas regretter de m'avoir connu, Malfoy! »

« Je le regrette assez déjà, crois moi. » répondais-je plus que sincèrement du monde.

Wahou, je connais bien ce regard. Elle est pas très contente la. Ha ha, cassé Granger.

« Si tu pense que ton nom, ta famille, tes cheveux ou ton sang te donne le droit de « snober » chaque être présent sur cette planète, c'est que t'es encore plus crétin que ce que j'imaginais. T'es qu'un lâche. »

« Ne me traite pas de lâche! »

« Onnnn, j'ai touché une corde sensible. Maintenant que la guerre est présente partout en ce monde, tu te sauves de ta famille de Mangemorts et tu viens te cacher ici? »

« Tu n'as aucune, mais vraiment AUCUNE, idée de ce qui s'est passé ces 2 derniers jours! »

« Non, c'est bien vrai…mais je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ton récit pour savoir que j'ai visé juste… »

Elle tourne le dos et s'éloigne.

« Lâche… »

« Va te faire- »

« _Silencio_! »

Ah la garce, elle va me le payer!

« La vie va vraiment être belle maintenant! » rajoute-t-elle.

Ouai, c'est ça, attend de voir ce que je dois faire à toi et tes amis.

Malheureusement pour moi, le loup garou m'a vu lorsque je terminais la conversation avec Granger en lui faisant un rude signe de la main.

Un discours sur le respect à présent, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je maudis cette école, les membres de l'Ordre, mon père, tout le monde en fait…

C'est du suicide ce plan. (Précision : suicide est un mot faible.) Il n'y a pas moyen d'approcher Granger. Surtout qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui me suit. Bonjour la liberté. Et le comble du malheur, aujourd'hui la famille Weasley au grand complet est ici pour déjeuner…Je ne sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé de sentir une douzaine de regard sur vous qui, s'ils le pouvaient, vous tueraient sur le champ? Moi, ça fait partie de mon quotidien.

Bon, concentre toi Draco… ce soir de toute façon, le plan commence. Ce n'est que temporaire et surtout, tu restes détestable en premier pour que rien n'ai l'air étrange.

**Du coté d'Hermione**

Un midi tranquille, enfin. Pour une énième fois je sors d'une session d'entraînement éreintante. Cet emploi du temps est vraiment très demandant et surtout exigeant. De plus, je ne sais pas mais on dirait que je me suis déplacer quelque chose au niveau de la hanche lorsque ce con ma envoyer valdinguer plus tôt ce matin.

« Quelle chanceuse tu es, Hermione. » me confit Ginny qui est là pour une fois. « T'as Malfoy pour toi toute seule! »

« Tu le veux? Je te le donne! Gratis en plus! »

« Gratis? Non c'est encore trop cher, garde le. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir d'être avec une autre fille plus de mon âge. Il n'y a que des gars ici et à part le Quidditch et les insultes contre Malfoy, il n'y a pas grand sujet de conversation. »

« Ouai, mais je ne suis pas là pour longtemps, je retourne à la maison ce soir avec mes parents pour tester des sorts qui nous seront peut être utiles. Présentement on travail sur un sort qui puisse doubler notre baguette magique et ainsi lancer plus de sortilèges en même temps. »

Au moment précis où elle parlait de ses parents, une image des miens entre et sort de mon imagination…ils me manquent…

« Ingénieux… » Répondais-je, dans la lune.

**Du coté de Draco**

Les tours de gardes commencent, encore une fois, je ne suis pas obligé de le faire aujourd'hui pour la simple raison que je n'ai toujours pas mon emploi du temps. Mais j'ai sut ce qu'on doit faire. Arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre petite chose louche. C'est que ça doit être long et horriblement ennuyant faire ça! Pendant 2-3 heures en plus, de quoi finir fou…c'est un travail d'elfe de maison ça…

Quelque part dans le château, 15h30 sonne. Temps libre maintenant. Je suis sûr de croiser un des 3 Griffondors dans l'appartement des préfets. J'espère que Granger va adorer la revanche que je lui prépare après le coup du _Silencio _de cette après-midi. Elle ne sait pas que moi aussi je connais sa corde sensible…mon père m'en a parler…

…Elle n'a pas le droit de me traiter de lâche…ces derniers jours, s'il y a bien quelqu'un de brave avec de l'initiative, c'est moi…personne ne connaît le vrai récit… la vraie raison de ma présence ici, mes rapports avec mon père ou encore pourquoi je suis obligé de faire cette foutue mission…Et ma mère………je vais le tuer…dès que je le pourrai, je le tuerai…

Je reprend un air méprisant et pénètre dans la salle commune de l'appartement.

« Bonjour Granger. » Dis-je en la croisant.

Elle passe à coté de moi comme si de rien n'était et ne me répond absolument rien; elle continu son chemin.

« Mais voyons, on ne me salut pas? » rajoutais-je. « T'es parents ne t'on pas appris les bonnes manières? »

Elle stoppe immédiatement sa marche rapide. Oh que je viens de toucher l'élément sensible de Miss je-sais-tout. Elle voit très bien ce que je veux dire et elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer voir le fils de l'homme qui a tué ses parents dire ça en plus…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demandais-je d'un air innocent.

Elle sort sa baguette magique et me menace avec celle-ci.

« Tu fais une autre allusion du genre Malfoy…une seule autre…et je te jure que je peux te sortir des trucs bien pire encore… » Dit-elle en pesant bien ses mots, une larme cherchant à s'agripper à ses cils.

Elle range sa baguette et monte les escaliers à toute vitesse…Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine? Là est la question…

3 heures encore et mon plan démarre…3 petites heures encore…

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors, vous aimez? Vous n'aimez pas? Moi je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair avec Draco…

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Draco propose quelque chose à Hermione.

- Hermione est sur la pente raide à cause de… (À vous de me dire quoi! Les paris sont ouverts, j'ai laissé 3 indices, 1 dans chacun des 3 premiers chapitres.)

Kissss  
Marianne Malfoy


	4. Imprévus

Ah bah bonjour à tout le monde!

**Sarouchka:** Ouai, Hermione est sur la pente raide et voila pourquoi...bonne lecture!

**Oceana-666**: Merci pour la review! Tes désirs sont des ordres, voila le chapitre 4!

**Ayuluna:** Salut, je vais commencer par te dire que tu écris de très belles fics! J'espère que ce chapitre 4 te plairas! Bonne lecture!

**Rose Potter**: Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait plaisir! Voila la suite! Kisssss Marianne Malfoy

Bonjour aussi à ma cousine **Eve**, ma cousine **Julie**, **Geneviève, Alex, Kimmy**, une autre **Alex**, **Nicky, Élisabeth, Vero** et **Nini**! Ainsi qu'un salut à**Axelanderya**, **Cilou O' Neill**, **gin' lupin**, **Hop'eyes**, **Tcheuer-teufel**, **Leni Lenou** et **Yolaine 137**!

Je m'ennuie de **Kyra Black** et d'**Agua**. Mais-ou sont-elles?

J'attend vos commentaires!

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 4**

Imprévus

Ça fait 24 heures qu7e je suis ici et on ne me lâche toujours pas d'une semelle. Ils ont peur que je fasse un meurtre ou quoi? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque lorsque je vois Potter ou Weasley qui sont toujours aux coté de Granger alors que je devrais faire démarrer le plan. Comment je vais la séduire si elle est entouré de plein de gens! Faut que je me concentre…Il est 7 heures…je suis sûr de la croiser dans le couloir ou dans l'appartement parce que selon l'emploi du temps, c'est étude…

Je me dépêche le plus que je peux pour être sûr de la voir et de lui parler surtout. Au moment où la porte s'ouvre, je la cois la tête plongé dans un énorme livre. Elle le referme immédiatement et s'enligne pour monter dans sa chambre.

C'est le moment.

« Écoute Granger… » Dis-je pendant qu'elle stoppe sa course et sûrement à son grand détriment, se retourne vers moi. « Je sais qu'on est partit sur de très mauvaises bases…dons, je propose qu'on enterre la hache de guerre. »

Elle reste silencieuse puis me regarde d'un air perplexe. Puis elle dit :

« Qui es-tu? Où est Malfoy? » D'un air dur.

Plus difficile à duper que je le croyais.

« Bon, je vais être clair dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas envie de…de passer mes journée seul à sentir des menaces de mort par télépathie ou à gaspiller mon énergie à m'engueuler. Ça te va? »

Je lui tends la main. Qui aurait crut que je ferais ça un jour. Elle hésite longuement en me fixant du regard. Je lui fait des yeux de tout ce qu'il y va de plus sincère. Puis, elle serre ma main. Note à moi-même : Penser à me laver la main. J'essaye d'ajouter un sourire sincère à tout ça et ça donne une drôle d'expression faciale à vraie dire. Ses doigts toujours prisonniers des miens, je découvre la douceur de sa peau. Puis le lien se rompt.

**Du coté d'Hermione**

J'essaie de soutirer de son regard la moindre information de ce changement soudain d'attitude. Mais tout ce que je puisse dire sur ses yeux bleu-gris, c'est qu'ils sont magnifiques. Dommage que derrière ceux-ci se cache un crétin pas possible.

« Donc… » Continue-t-il en sortant un bout de parchemin de sa poche. « Maintenant, on vient de me donner ça…tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi cette horaire merdique? »

Ouai, ça pour être merdique, je commence à trouver qu'elle l'est pas mal. Moi qui croyait que la vie serait belle avec cet emploi du temps précis.

« Bah, ce n'est pas compliqué, du lundi au vendredi on a de l'entraînement durant 3h30, des tours de garde après le déjeuner… »

« C'est du suicide cet horaire; et étude jusqu'à 9h30 du soir, je rêve! Vous respirez des fois? »

« Pas le temps. C'est tout? »

« Oui, c'est tout. » Dit-il avec un regard que je ne lui connais pas…c'est quoi cette lueur dans ses yeux?

« Soyons clair, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé cet accord avec toi que je deviens aimable…je te considère toujours comme le même pauvre mec que j'ai connu et… »

« C'est beau, c'est correct… » Dit-il en me faisant soudainement un regard glacé en m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. Il s'éloigne et sort des appartements de préfets.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et espérant que je j'ai pas fait un gaffe en passant un accord avec lui. La première chose que je fais c'est d'en parler à mes 2 meilleurs amis. Et la première chose qu'ils font, c'est de me reprocher cette nouvelle alliance.

« Nah mais t'es folle? C'est Malfoy! Malfoy! » S'emporte Harry.

« Je sais très bien qui sait Harry! »

« Alors, explique moi! »

« Hey, ça te dirais tu toi de rester tout seul toute la journée à sentir les insultes te peser sur les épaules? Non? Bah lui non plus. Ça a beau être Draco Malfoy, il reste un humain pareil et en ce temps de guerre, je ne crois pas qu'aucune personne sur Terre mérite d'endurer ça, surtout pas lui qui en ce moment trahit son père en étant dans l'Ordre! »

Personne ne répond. Admettez que j'ai raison. Je les laisse seul dans le couloir et retourne à ma liste de lecture obligatoire.

**Du coté de Ron**

Je la regarde s'éloigner…Elle ne va quand même pas nous faire avaler ça.

« Je ne laisserai pas Malfoy l'approcher. » murmurais-je.

« Moi non plus. » me répond Harry.

**Du coté de Malfoy**

Un jour passe. Je reste un peu cru avec les autres…mais je ne peux pas faire autrement avec les 2 cons qui suivent Granger partout. Non mais, ils vont la lâcher! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer dans cette mission. J'ai une chance. Si je la ratte, je serai tué des mains de Voldemort lui-même. C'est cool hein? Non, faut vraiment que je planifie de quoi.

Entre temps, j'ai reçut la réponse de mon père.

« _Draco,_

_Je te conseille de ne pas trop faire attendre le maître. Il est un peu impatient. Alors dépêche toi, utilises tes charmes et séduit cette sang-de-bourbe. J'exige une lettre de toi avant demain matin._

_Lucius. »_

C'est gentil. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas retrouver après ma « mort » lui, je ne serais peut être pas ici en train de trahir les gens qui ont le plus de bon sens sur cette terre. Granger ne mérite pas ça…mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ou mourir…

Je prends un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume.

« _Cher père,_

_Mon plan est en marche depuis, j'ai du par contre faire face à quelques petits imprévus. Je vous promets d'importantes informations bientôt._

_Draco._ »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Non mais c'est pas vrai, elle m'évite ou quoi? Et l'accord que j'ai passé avec elle? Ce n'est pas encore assez?

Je suis assis à table un peu à l'écart des autres et je lis le journal. Enfin, « lire » est un bien grand mot; j'observe Granger.

Putin, Potter et Weasley sont toujours avec elle, ils ne la lâchent pas! Je sais que je me répète mais si seulement ça pouvait être mon cas, ma mission avancerait deux fois plus vite.

Elle lis encore un livre en mangeant son déjeuner…elle a l'air fatigué comme ça ne se peut pas…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous sommes le 21 novembre déjà. Depuis 4 jours, peu importe le degré de subtilité de mes tentatives de rapprochement, je n'arrive jamais à tenir une conversation de plus de 2 minutes avec elle. Potter arrive ou on doit se séparer pour les tours de garde. Même dans ses temps libres elle a l'air de penser à travailler. Un jour, elle fera une dépression si ça continu.

**Du coté d'Hermione **

Encore un soir d'étude acharnée. Si seulement je pouvais faire de la lecture rapide en plus. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de finir le biographie d' Albertus Villemard puis le travail sur le bouquin de métamorphose aussi…je ne finirai jamais à temps.

Les 7 heures sonnent quelque part dans le château. Je ramasse mes affaires et me dirige vers la bibliothèque, le seul lieu où je me sens bien.

Au moment où je veux sortir en passant en sens inverse du tableau cachant l'entrée des appartements des préfets, je fonce carrément dans Malfoy. Argn!

« T'es dans le chemin! » M'exclamais-je d'un ton agressif.

« My god, Granger, relaxe… »

« Comment veux-tu que je relace qui tu es dans mon chemin? »

« Hey, c'est pas de ma faute! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à engueuler! »

Penser de Malfoy : Nah mais elle me provoque la, j'ai le droit de répondre.

« Hermy, viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer! » crie la voix de Ron en haut des escaliers.

« J'arrive Ron! » Dis-je très fort pour qu'il m'entende. « Pour ce qui est de toi, dégage de ma vue, je dois aller finir mes travaux! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'es dans tes SPM? »

« Ta gueule! »

« Alerte! » scande la tête de Tonks dans les flammes du foyer. « Nous avons besoin de renfort à l'école de Beaubâtons, France, veuillez prévenir les autres! »

« Ne me dis pas de la fermer Granger! » rétorque Malfoy.

« Hermione est-ce que t'arrive bientôt? » crie Ron.

« C'est urgent, vite, allez prévenir les autres! » poursuit Tonks.

« Granger, écoute moi quand je te parle! »

ARGN! Mon souffle s'accélère, mes mains tremblent, la pièce commence à tourner autour de moi…

« Ça va Granger? »

J'échappe mes livres par terre, mon pot d'encre se renverse…

« Alerte, prévenir les autres… »

Je n'en peux plus…

« Hermione tu viens! »

Trop de pression…trop…je craque…je perd connaissance.

**Du coté de Malfoy **

« Granger? »

Mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soir, elle perd le pied et vient s'écraser contre moi. Je l'attrape avant qu'elle ne glisse et atterrisse sur le plancher de pierre. J'ignore quoi faire…

Je la prend dans mes bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre; la partie difficile étant de monter les escaliers étroits sans lui cogner la tête nul part. Weasley est là, un cahier à la main et me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais, espèce de… »

« C'est pas le moment Weasley, elle s'est évanouit. Ils demandent du renfort à Beaubâtons, préviens Potter et aussi quelqu'un qui puisse lui apporter des compresses. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Avec toutes les misères du monde, je réussis à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Je la couche délicatement dans son lit et appose ses draps sur elle. Je la contemple quelques secondes… « Surmenage… » …Je même triste pour elle à vrai dire.

Bien que l'idée me soit passé par la tête, je n'abuserai pas de la situation. Je n'ai guère le choix que de l'abandonner la, de toute façon, quelqu'un va venir s'occuper d'elle.

Dès que je met un pied dans ma chambre j'entend des crissements venant de ma fenêtre. Un hibou noir, celui de mon père, est là. J'ouvre la fenêtre, détache le message et je commence à lire.

« _Draco,_

_Le maître devient impatient. Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine que tu es là. Je me fiche qu'il y ait des imprévus, ce n'est pas mon sort qui est en jeu. Tout ce qui importe, c'est les informations sur la prophétie. Couche avec cette moldue s'il le faut, nous voulons à tout prix savoir ce que disait cette prophétie._

_Lucius. _»

Si seulement la vulgarité n'était pas de ce monde. Sur une pulsion soudaine, je décide de mentir légèrement dans ma réponse. Je n'ai qu'à dire que le plan marche comme sur des roulettes, que je préfère seulement attendre encore quelques temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et que c'est pour le bien des Mangemorts que je fais cela et bla bla bla. Oui, un peu de lèche bottine. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge blanc. Ce n'est rien à coté des menteries que j'ai raconté ici aux membres de l'ordre…mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me concentrer sur mon plan…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, un vendredi matin pour être exacte, je me lève un peu plus tard ce qui me vaut un retard à la session d'entraînement. Vers 11h00, j'arrive dans la grande salle et prend place, un peu à l'écart des autres, comme d'habitude…

**Du coté d'Hermione**

« Ne parlez pas trop fort, les gars. » dis-je, la tête entre les mains.

« On a eu vraiment peur pour toi. » dit Harry.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste à mettre la pédale douce sur les entraînements et les études, me détendre un peu, passer du bon temps et ça va aller. »

J'avale une gorgé de jus de citrouille.

« Au fait…c'est idiot mais je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'hier soir…qu'est-ce qui est arrivé quand j'ai perdu connaissance? »

« Oh…tu veux vraiment le savoir? » me demande Ron.

« Euh, oui. »

« Bon, bah voila… »

Ils me racontent l'histoire au cours de laquelle Malfoy me vient en aide.

« Malfoy? » dis-je, étonnée en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blanc qui vient d'arriver.

Oui…je me rappels de l'avoir engueuler…pour absolument rien en plus.

« Depuis quand il se lance dans les actes de bonté désintéressés?

« Je le sais pas…on ne l'a pas revu de la soirée. » reprend Harry. « Ron est partit avec les renforts de l'Ordre et moi je suis resté à ton chevet. »

De questions filent à toute allure dans ma tête. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé quand il aurait ou me laisser avec mes problèmes? Pourquoi il semble toujours vouloir me parler…qu'il n'aborde plus son regard froid…qu'il…non, là j'ai l'impression que j'essaye de voir une autre personne en lui. Je suis encore fatigué je crois.

« Écoutez, je vais aller me coucher moi là; une petite sieste. Je vais revenir pour les tours de garde cette après-midi. »

« Non, Hermione, tu te repose aujourd'hui! »

« Justement, marcher seule dans le château ça me fait du bien… »

Je me lève et me rend vers les 2 grandes portes gardant la grande salle. Sur mon chemin, il y a Malfoy qui lit le journal. Je me penche et lui murmure à l'oreille. « Merci... » Puis, je sors de la grande salle.

**Du coté de Draco **

Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Elle m'a remercier puis est partie…Une petite voix quelque part dans ma tête me dit « Tu viens de gagner des points… »

**Fin du chapitre**

Oh oh, on en apprend de plus en plus sur la mission de Draco et sur les Mangemorts… Pauvre Hermione hein? Mais bon, c'est la vie!

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Je peux vous dire que le chapitre s'appel « Changement de plan »…  
- Un petit incident cocasse avec Harry…  
- Un petit bou du chapitre sera consacrer à la gente masculine lisant mon histoire et sera rater PG. Juste pour vous les mecs!  
- Jalousie….

Bonne journée!

Kisss

Marianne Malfoy


	5. Changement de plan

Bonnnnnnjour!

**Ayuluna:** Ah, je ne le sais pas moi ce qui va arriver...(une minute, je suis l'auteur, biensûre que je sais!) Mais ne t'en fais pas...c'est une histoire d'amour...ça ne peut pas finir autrement que bien. Attention, ici dans ce chapitre 5, j'ai du, pour la gente masculine lisant cette fic et qui s'est plaint, j'ai du écrire un bout de texte s'adressant à eux...faisons plaisir à nos mecs! Mais ne t'en fai pas...le meilleur s'en vient!

**Sarouchka:** Oh...t'as presque viséjuste toi...Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review! Le chapitre 6 devrait être, en théorie, en ligne demain ou lundi.à

**Draco-tues-a-moi:** Oui! Les PG, quel plaisir! Mais bon, dans ce chapitre, c'est seulement quelque chosede soft de chef soft, rien de très suggèré...mais cette fic n'estpas classé NC-17 donc, ne t'attend pas à retrouver des scène ultra chaude dans cette fic.Mais bon...elle est quand même classéPG-13, c'est doncsûr qu'à quelque part...il va y avoir de quoi. loll Pour ce chapitre...le PG va surment équivaloir à Garcon Pervers (Bon, ca donne GP au lieu de PG mais c'est pas grave. (Tant qu'à moi, dans la même ligné que Plein d'orGasme et Pur Gélice comme tu m'as dis, il y a aussi Point G lol. Peut être que ça veut dire ça...? ah ah ah ah Voila la suite!

**Soalex**: Bah la voila la suite, merci pour la review et contente que cette histoire te plaise!

Bonjour aussi à **Axelanderya, Cilou O'Neil, gin' lupin, Hop'eyes, oceana-666, Tcheuerteufel, Leni Lenou, Yolaine137, Kimmy, Charlie, Gabriel, Sarah, Alex1, Alex2, Nicky, Elisabeth, Vero, Lulu, Kyra Black, Agua, Eve** et **Julie** mes cousines et encore d'autres monde!

Voila!

**Chapitre 5**

**Changement de plan**

Comme de fait, cette après-midi la, elle sort avant moi de la salle commune et commence son tour de garde. J'ai fais exprès de prendre le 3e étage, l'aile est pour être sur de la rencontrer. J'arpente les couloirs très rapidement, il n'y a rien d'anormal de toute façon. Je me rapproche de l'aile sud et j'entends chanter…tout bas certes…elle doit fredonner un air moldu…

Elle marche en avant de moi, je m'approche silencieusement…

**Du coté d'Hermione **

« …Please don't cry…we both know…I'm not what you…you need…And I…will always…youuuuAAAAAAHHHHH! »

Quelqu'un vient de poser sa main sur mon épaule ce qui me vaut la peur de ma vie. Je me retourne et c'est Malfoy.

« Ne me refais jamais ça! » lui reprochais-je.

« Quoi! » dit-il avec un sourire franc.

« Tu m'as fais peur! »

« Bon, si on ne peut plus rigoler… »

« Qu'est-ce que fais ici? »

« Bah, je me suis dit que ce serait plus joyeux de faire nos tours de garde à 2 plutôt que seul… »

« Ah, je vois… »

………il a quelque chose à me demande lui. J'en suis sûr, il n'est pas gentil pour rien.

« J'aimerais bien qu'on parle d'hier soir. » ajoutais-je.

« Oui, moi aussi, tu me dois des excuses en passant. »

« Ouai, je sais, j'ai été très bête et je t'ai des bêtises alors que tu n'avais rien fait pour une fois. Désoler. »

Je sourire franc s'en va.

« Tu gardes toujours une mauvaise image de moi à ce que je vois…ça ne t'as pas convaincu lorsque je me suis joint à vous? Tout le monde peut changer… »

Je reste muette pendant quelques secondes…

« C'est sur que j'ai quand même 6 années d'injures et de vacheries bien gravée dans ma mémoire. J'aurai toujours une mauvaise première impression de toi…à toi de me donner une meilleure deuxième impression. Je vais d'ailleurs être franche. Je n'ai pas oublié l'accord qu'on a passé…je sais très bien aussi que Dumbledore ma clairement fait comprendre que j'étais en charge de toi…mais bon, figure toi que je suis amie avec 2 gars qui eux ne changeront jamais d'avis sur toi et, surtout, ça ne me tentais pas qu'une guerre nucléaire soit déclanchée à chaque fois que je t'adressais la parole. Je préférais donc tout simplement t'éviter. »

« Oh…ok, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse….mais merci d'au moins me mettre au courant. » dis-je d'un air légèrement ironique.

« Désoler… »

« Pourquoi? »

« Bah pour tout. Je sais que la vie n'est pas drôle en ce moment, ni pour toi ni pour moi…j'ai perdu mes parents pour ma part, je n'ai plus de vraie famille… »

« T'as au moins tes amis ici, moi je n'ai personne, tout le monde me déteste et/ou souhaite me voir mourir moi et mon père. »

« Quand je te regarde, moi je ne t'associe pas à ton père. » dis-je en contemplant ses yeux gris…j'essaye de distinguer une certaine trace d'émotion.

« Content qu'il y ai une personne sur Terre qui me croit au moins. »

Je trouve ça intéressant…c'est subtile, mais on a une conversation civilisée la. J'en sais plus sur lui et sur sa façon de penser… dans le fond, il n'est pas aussi idiot que je pensais. Il a un cœur…la preuve formel de cette affirmation est que lorsque je lui ai parler de nos défunt parents, une lueur étrange est apparue dans ses yeux…il était triste.

Mon attention passe de « Surveiller les couloir » à « Let's go, on jase ». Pour une fois que je peux lui parler; Ron et Harry sont 2 étages au dessus de toute façon. Aucune guerre n'éclatera.

**Du coté de Draco**

À de nombreuse reprise, je peux observer ses beaux yeux, son visage fin…Cela fait maintenant une heure que l'on discute et je me remet en question…

Toutes ces choses horribles que mon père m'avait dit sur les enfants de moldus…tout ce bourrage de crâne incessant…ce n'était que du baratin. Cette fille est 10 fois mieux que ce que je ne serai jamais…Elle est intelligente, loyale, attentionnée, lucide…belle même. Et ça m'a pris une semaine pour me rendre compte de ça…une semaine?...déjà?

Puis, elle me dit…

« Bon, mon tour de garde est terminé moi…mais je te propose de continuer cette conversation dans la salle commune ce soir vers 7h00…c'est correct? »

« Ça marche… »

Elle s'éloigne choisissant une direction à l'inverse de la mienne.

Comme quoi la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne…

**Du coté d'Hermione**

Je viens de découvrir une tout autre personne…je m'étais fait des idées. Dans le fond, il mérite seulement un peu d'attention après tout ce que son père lui a fait endurer…il m'a raconté que cet être abominable voulait qu'il s'intègre au cercle des Mangemorts, qu'il avait refusé et ensuite fait croire à sa mort…hélas, son père l'a retrouvé… Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui s'est passé entre l'incident avec son père et son arrivée ici…

Il est 7 heures moins le quart, je suis déjà dans la salle commune et je m'entraîne un petit peu en vérifiant la précision de mes sorts et si je vise bien. J'essaie de tourner sur moi-même puis de jeter un sort le plus précisément sur le coussin qui me sert de cible mais au moment où j'envois mon sortilège, Harry se place devant le coussin pour me parler. J'ai le malheur de prononcer la formule magique et il se la prend en pleine poire. Il perd connaissance en tombant assis sur le sofa.

« Oh mon dieu, Harry, excuse moi! »

Je m'assois sur ces genoux et lui inflige des petites claques dans la figure.

« Réveille toi! »

C'est alors que Malfoy rentre dans la pièce…

**Du coté de Draco**

Bah mais je rêve! Elle est assise sur lui et tient son visage entre ses mains! Elle m'invite à discuter et je la trouve en train de s'amuser avec Potter! Elle n'a pas le droit! Un étrange sentiment commence à grouiller au fond de moi…non, ce n'est surtout pas ce que je pense, non, c'est pas ça.

« On s'amuse? » dis-je d'une voix traînante.

Elle se retourne et ose me faire un regard innocent.

« Pardon? »

« Prenez-vous une chambre. » dis-je en me tournant cers les escaliers soudain tentant.

« Il est inconscient! »

Oh.

Je stoppe sur place. Le sentiment bizarre s'estompe graduellement en moi.

« D'accord, je vois… »

Au même moment, Potter reviens à lui. Granger ne s'en rend pas compte, elle me regarde toujours. Elle espère que je vais dialoguer avec elle ou quoi? Elle rêve…

**Du coté d'Hermione**

« Heu, Hermione? » Dit une voix masculine.

« Oh, Harry! T'es revenue à toi! Oui, Bon, excuse moi. » dis-je en me relevant.

J'époussette mes vêtements et constate que Malfoy n'est plus là, probablement monté dans sa chambre…je suis déçue un peu…Je part me coucher en me demandant ce qu'il peut bien faire en ce moment…C'est pas vrai, c'est rendu que je pense à lui-même quand il n'est pas là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? » Me demande Harry.

« Qui? Quoi, Malfoy? Ah, rien, il passait seulement… »

« Moi je ne lui fait pas confiance. »

« Harry, la dernière fois que tu as dis cela, c'est sur Rogue et il est mort maintenant. Je crois qu'on peut aussi laisser faire les histoires de « je lui fais pas confiance ». »

Il me regarde d'un air un peu étonné par ce que je viens de lui dire.

**Du coté de Draco **

C'est samedi matin, pas d'entraînement la fin de semaine. Je suis bien callé dans un fauteuil près du feu de foyer et je lis la gazette. La bande de Voldemort s'est tenue tranquille depuis 2 jours…je n'aime pas ça. La neige couvre maintenant le château, le froid nous obligeant à rester à l'intérieur.

Soudainement, j'entend sa voix…elle est là mais ne sais pas que je suis dans la même pièce probablement. Elle parle avec le Rouquin.

« Voila, je voulais te montrer ça l'autre soir. » dit Weasley.

« Oh mon dieu mais c'est moi sur cette photo! Je devais avoir 11 ans, vite brûle ça! »

« Ah ah ah, regarde celle-ci aussi, je me rappel de ce cours, on était assis l'un à coté de l'autre. »

« Mais je suis encore plus horrible la dessus, je t'en prie, brûles les! »

« Bien non, tu n'es pas horrible, encore moins en vrai. »

« C'est sincère ça? »

« Mais oui, tu es très belle. » dit-il plus bas.

JE RÈVE? Il lui fait des avances! Le même sentiment bizarre revient à la charge au fond de moi. Non, ce n'est pas de la jalousie… non, ce n'est pas ça.

« C'est vrai? »

« Bien sûr… » Rajoute le rouquin d'un ton plus grave.

Non, ça je ne peux pas endurer ça. Je referme la gazette et me lève. Elle se rend enfin compte que je suis là.

« Salut. » me dit-elle en essayant de croiser mon regard. Je préfère ne pas croiser le sien, voir son visage, ses cheveux…

« Ouai, c'est ça, salut. » dit Weasley en remontant les escaliers vers sa chambre.

GAGNÉ! Il est partit! Toujours assis dans mon fauteuil, un sentiment de satisfaction en moi, je la regarde enfin…puis me dirige moi aussi vers ma chambre. Elle me fait agir comme un idiot. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça d'ailleurs, ce n'est que Granger…oui, il faut que je me souvienne de ça, ce n'est que Granger…non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…Vous essayerez de vous répéter ces mots et de vous concentrer, ce n'est pas une mince affaire…

Durant le jour qui suit, j'essaye de me concentrer le plus que je peux sur ma mission. Je me rappel sans cesse le but de ma présence ici…oui, obtenir des informations sur la prophétie…mais à chaque fois que je pense à ça, le visage de Hermione, oui j'ai dis son nom, me reviens en tête. Cette fille ne mérite pas ce que je m'apprête à lui faire…Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme je vais la traiter…J'ai honte…mais à chaque fois que je pense aussi à cela, une image de pierre tombale avec mon nom écrit dessus traverse mon esprit…c'est mourir ou les trahir…je n'ai pas le choix. Tout ce cercle vicieux tourne dans ma tête depuis…Dès que je me trouve en train de penser à elle, le film repart. Je n'ai pas le choix. Elle hante mes pensés, des images digne d'un esprit fertile d'adolescent me fait remercier Merlin pour le fait qu'Hermione ne soir pas légilimense.

Je n'ai pas le choix!

Sur un coup de tête, j'attrape une bouteille de shampooing et décide de prendre une douche…froide! Je-n'ai-pas-le-choix. Ça va me remettre les idées en place, on jurerait qu'elle me fait de l'effet. Je n'ai pas le choix, JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX.

(Nda : Bon, comme promis, avis à la gente masculine qui lit ce texte, j'ai écrit ça juste pour vous, donnez moi s'en des nouvelles!)

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain à moitié lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle est déjà occupée.

Elle est là mais je s'est pas rendu compte que j'ai laisser la porte entrouverte d'à peine 1 centimètre…elle est devant le miroir et se brosse les cheveux qui deviennent aussitôt soyeux…Elle sourit à son reflet.

Je ne devrais pas être là à l'espionner…

Elle étire un de ses bras et tourne une poignée de la douche derrière le rideau.

C'est pas vrai, non, faut vraiment pas que je regarde. Je veux retourner dans ma chambre mais mes jambes ne m'écoute pas.

Elle est dos à moi, elle retire son chandail bleu foncé, ce qui donne vue à la bande arrière de son soutien-gorge noir…Elle se dirige vers un étalage de serviettes de bain et en met une par terre à coté de la douche…

Non, faut vraiment que je m'en aille…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder.

Elle descend son pantalon en jean et le dépose pêle-mêle sur le comptoir.

Elle est quasi-nue devant moi et je ne trouve rien d'autre à penser que je devrais partir. Quelque chose au fond de moi prend le dessus peu à peu, je ne peux rien faire contre cela, mes pieds son bien encrés dans le sol, je ne bougerai pas.

Ce qu'elle est belle, je parie qu'elle a la peau douce…ses cheveux tombe en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Pendant que mon esprit divague, elle retire son soutien-gorge…J'aurais tout donné pour être face à elle à ce moment…non encore mieux : dans la douche avec elle.

Elle retire l'ultime bout de tissus et disparaît bien trop vite à mon goût derrière le rideau de la douche.

Ce n'est pas possible…je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle pour vrai alors que je ne devrais pas. Je dois me concentrer sur ma mission au lieu de fantasmer sur elle. Ça y est…je l'ai dis, fantasmer. Eh merde… (Nda : Est-ce que les mâles parmi vous sont heureux? Pour ce qui est des filles…le meilleur s'en vient!)

Je ferme la porte lentement et rebrousse le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre en me disant que je me suis beaucoup trop investi dans cette mission, que j'éprouve vraiment quelque chose de fort pour elle dès que je la vois… Je n'ai pas le choix, JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX! Me répétais-je.

…………Mais si, j'ai le choix.

En un éclair, tout s'inverse dans ma tête. Elle n'est plus une mission…elle est une personne à protégée comme tout les gens résidant au château en ce temps de guerre. Je dois me prendre en main…les plans changent…et ma mission maintenant est de…

**Fin du chapitre**

Oh que j'aime pas vos regard méchant…Est-ce que j'aurais mal coupé mon chapitre par hasard?...Ah bah oui, regarde donc ça! Très mal coupé en plus, il manque un bout de phrase…c'est dommage. On ne frappe pas l'auteur! Éloignez vous avec cette hache!

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Retour flagrant de Ron et Harry, bah oui, figurez vous qu'ils existent toujours malgré leur maigre apparition dans ce chapitre.

- Le chapitre 6 est, tout comme le chapitre 3, un chapitre bonus. Il n'était pas prévu au départ.

- On verra la première répercussion du changement de plan de Draco…

- Une autre attaque…on va voir Lucius en personne. Ouai, figurez vous que malgré cette relation étrange entre Draco et Hermy...il y a toujours la guerre dehors!

Chapitre chargé…et surtout pas encore écrit! Ouai, les 5 premiers chapitre était tous bien composé dans un cahier et je suis rendu ici la. Donc…bah attendez vous à voir le chapitre 6 en fin de semaine sûrement.

Kisssssss

Marianne Malfoy


	6. Faire ses preuves

Je dis un beau bonjour à la centaine de personne qui ont lu le chapitre 5! Mais la j'exige de savoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, un de mes préférés!

**Chapitre 6**

**Faire ses preuves**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus…lui qui s'est tellement montré amical. Il fait son tour de garde 4 étages au dessus de moi, dès que je le croise quelque part et que je lui dis quelques mots, il ne me répond que courtement et s'éloigne immédiatement. S'il me regarde, j'ai droit à un regard que je connais trop bien. Des yeux gris froid…agressifs…prétentieux…Je ne comprends pas…

Perdue dans mes pensés, je fonce délibérément dans l'épaule de quelqu'un.

« Dégage Granger. » s'empresse de me répondre Malfoy, le quelqu'un en question.

……qu'il dégage lui-même. Ça me rend bête les gens comme ça. Ça fait 2 jours que ça dure. Il ne parle à personne, il ne fait que lire le journal et il y a toujours un hibou noir qui vient lui porter des lettres dans la salle commune. Si je suis là, il s'empresse de la prendre et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je doute…et si ce hibou appartenait à quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux… Ou pire encore, son père! Peut être que ce n'est pas ça aussi…mais je trouve ça étrange que ces lettres ai tant besoin d'être cachées lorsqu'il les reçoient…

Le soir même…c'est la première fois depuis 2 jours que je réussis à être en sa présence pendant aussi longtemps. Sans se parler, nous sommes en train d'étudier. Pas une seule fois il ne me regarde, il a toujours cet air détestable sur le visage, même en lisant son livre. Nous avons tout deux succombé aux bras de Morphée, sûrement du à la platitude flagrante du bouquin.

J'ouvre les yeux…je suis dans la salle commune, la seule lumière étant les braises encore rouges dans l'âtre. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le coin de la pièce m'apprend qu'il est 1h43 du matin. Je m'étire lentement, ramasse le livre que je lisais étant tombé par terre. Mais c'est en me relevant que je constate que Malfoy est lui aussi en train de dormir dans le divan, son bouquin toujours dans ses mains. Il n'y a aucune émotion d'affiché sur son visage si pâle… Je ne dirige vers lui. Il faut que je sache…

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, je relève la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier…aucune marque des ténèbre…Je me demande même pourquoi je suis aller vérifier. Il est sur le bord de se réveiller, je lâche sa manche et fait apparaître une couverture et l'appose sur lui. Je remonte dans ma chambre et me rendors plus que facilement.

« Des morts ce matin dans la gazette? » demandais-je en prenant place à coté d'Harry.

« Tu veux réellement savoir le nombre? » me questionne Ron d'un air mal assuré.

« Bah vu votre air, oui… »

« …48… »

« QUOI! »

« C'est la une du journal. Les Mangemorts, dirigés cette fois ci par Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange se sont attaqués à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste… »

« Est-ce qu'on sait…qui est mort? »

« …ils ont fait exprès d'attaquer l'étage où se trouvait les enfants ainsi que la garderie. »

« ILS ONT TUÉS DES ENFANTS! »

« Et les membres de l'Ordre ne nous ont même pas avertit hier soir lorsqu'ils ont demandé des renforts à l'hôpital. C'est Lupin, Maugrey, Dumbledore, Tonks, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Emmeline Vance et Hestia Jones qui sont aller…tu te rends compte que nous on dormait!»

« Mais il se sont attaqués à des enfants! DES ENFANTS! »

C'est inacceptable…Ça ne se fait pas!

« Voila un homme qui vaut la peine qu'on le tue. » Annonce Harry qui a l'air tout aussi outré que moi.

Au même moment, quelques membres de l'Ordre passent à toute vitesse dans le grand Hall. De où je suis, par la fenêtre, je peux les voir courir vers Pré-au-lard…puis transplaner. On ne nous met jamais au courant ici!

« Malfoy et son père, j'ai le goût de les tuer. »

Je ne répond rien et pense plutôt au fait que si les Mangemorts avaient vraiment voulut faire un coup d'éclat, bah c'est réussi.

« Euh…Ron? » dis-je soudainement.

« Quoi? »

Un article vient d'apparaître au bas de la première page avec une photo d'une maison ravagée.

« Ils parlent encore de Square Grimmaud? »

« Ron, c'est chez toi! »

Il se colle sur moi et regarde la photo avec la plus grande attention.

« OH MON DIEU! MES PARENTS, GINNY! »

Au même moment, pendant que je lis l'article, Malfoy entre dans la pièce.

« Lui la… » S'exclame Ron, hors de lui.

Il se lève et va carrément crier des noms à Malfoy avant de lui balancer un coup de poing magistral.

« Toi et ta sale famille, vous allez payer! »

« De quoi tu parles Weasley! » s'empresse de dire Malfoy en se tenant la mâchoire.

« Ron, l'article stipule qu'il n'y avait personne au Terrier lorsqu'il a été détruit! »

Il laisse Malfoy par terre et revient à notre table pour lire l'article. Faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à plus venant de Ron. Malfoy tourne de bord et ressort de la salle.

De mon coté, je trouve ça tout aussi inacceptable la mort de 48 enfants que d'apprendre que sa maison (et peut être sa famille) a été détruite **dans le journal**!

Cette journée ne finira donc jamais! Il est à peine 13 heures lorsqu'une autre attaque se déclare mais cette fois ci à Pré-au-lard…ils se rapprochent…

Cette fois-ci, enfin, on nous a mis au courant. C'est en sortant que Maugrey dit à Malfoy :

« C'est le moment de faire tes preuves, mon bonhomme. »

Ils sont partout! Pourquoi l'Ordre ne modifie pas ses principes! Lucius Malfoy est devant eux et ils ne font rien d'autre que de se défendre et être blessé. TUEZ-LE!

Je suis la à penser, cacher derrière une bâtisse avec Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks et Malfoy. Les autres membres de l'Ordre essayent de piéger les Mangemorts dans un coin, notre coin, pour un effet de surprise. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression que l'Ordre sous-estime les Mangemorts. C'est sur que dans la position où je suis, c'est facile de critiquer…

C'est le moment, on sort de notre cachette et l'effet est réussi. Déjà 2 ennemis de stupéfixés. Je m'attaque à un Mangemort toujours encagoulé. J'ignore qui c'est mais il est rapide sur les feintes.

Non loin de moi se tient Harry…ses sorts sont beaucoup plus puissants que les miens et vient à bout de l'ennemi facilement. Presque à mes cotés, Draco est en train de quasi mettre à mort un des compères de Voldemort.

« _Endoloris_! » cri d'une voix féminine le Mangemort.

« _Protego_! _STUPÉFIX_! »

Elle tombe raide sur le sol. Un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'avance dangereusement au travers du champ de bataille, marchant sur la main d'un des sien, sans trop s'en soucier. Il est là mais n'attaque personne. Il regarde autour de lui et son regard se pose sur la tête de Draco. La fureur peut se lire sur le visage de Malfoy Senior observant son fils en train de blesser un de ses collègues Mangemort.

Malfoy Junior se retourne et je vois son père lui crier quelque chose que je n'ai pas complètement assimilé du au bruit incessant en cet endroit. Puis, Draco se prend un Endoloris venant de son père et s'écroule au sol.

Lucius Malfoy rappel ses Mangemorts et s'éloigne; quelque uns d'entre eux, à l'aide d'un sort, attrapent au passage leurs copains stupéfixés. Je découvre alors le visage du Mangemort avec lequel je me battais un peu plutôt, sa cagoule tombant par terre…jeune femme...des cheveux brun très foncé…elle est très jeune et aurait certainement pu avoir une belle vie…

Toujours étendu sur le pavé froid de la rue, Malfoy tente de se relever. Je lui tends ma main en signe d'aide. Il me repousse instantanément et se relève maladroitement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Granger. »

« Pas besoin d'être aussi bête! »

Il s'éloigne de moi et, en passant à coté de Maugrey, je peux entendre :

« C'est bon, t'es OK bonhomme. »

Cette attaque est illogique…pourquoi envoyer ses hommes alors qu'ils sont épuisés…?

**Du coté de Draco**

C'est la dernière fois que je m'embarque dans ces affaires de fou…Ouais, la dernière fois dans le sens que je vais me faire tuer, c'est sûr. Je suis dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit à panser une ou deux plaies sur ma peau. Il n'est pas aller de main morte avec cet Endoloris…j'ai déjà enduré pire, autant me dire cela.

Et Hermione…si seulement elle savait…mais je dois m'en tenir à mon plan, le plus loin je me tiens d'elle, moins la mission avance, le plus ça fera chier mon père et le moins je penserai à elle……merde, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire.

Plus je l'évite, plus je la croise tout le temps, c'est immanquable.

Un tube de pommade dans une main, je fais disparaître les cicatrices sur ma peau quand un hibou aux plumes noires cogne à ma fenêtre.

« Déjà. »

Je remet mon t-shirt et laisse le hibou rentrer. Il se pose sur mon bureau en renversant mon pot d'encre. J'attrape la lettre et ce que je redoutais le plus ce produit…

« _Draco, _

_Suite à cette petite évaluation sur leur Aurores, on commence à détecter leurs points faibles. De ton coté, quand vas-tu enfin te décider à demander à cette sang de bourbe les informations sur la prophétie. Tu m'as dis toi-même que ce plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Tu n'aurais sûrement pas osé me mentir. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, ce n'est pas ma vie qui est en jeu. J'aurais néanmoins quelques petit commentaire à te faire…mais en personne. Ce soir à 11h30, vient me rejoindre dans ce petit coin sombre de Pré-au-lard, derrière le pub La tête de Sanglier._

_Lucius_ »

Ouh merde. Il disait vrai cette après-midi après m'avoir vu blesser ce Mangemort. « _Tu va réentendre parler de moi et plus tôt que tu le penses_! ». Je l'ai voulu de toute façon…

Mais ils vont aller se coucher à la fin! Il est 11h00 moins le quart et ils sont encore dans la salle commune. La tête plongée dans un livre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil incessant envers Granger et surtout le rouquin qui est collé sur elle. Mais il va la lâcher, elle essaye de lire son livre et il est là à faire tout ce qui ne faut pas; il bouge, il parle…on dirait que ça ne l'a dérange pas!...Et ce n'est sûrement pas moi que ça dérange non plus! Ne-non…surtout pas moi…il met une main sur son épaule...non, ça ne me dérange pas…Ça me démange de dire de quoi…Il ne faut surtout pas que je lui parle…Si je lui parle, je m'éloigne du but que je me suis fixé…C'est pas vrai, elle me regarde…non, ne tourne pas la tête, ne croise pas son regard, ne fait rien…C'est fou comment je peux la détester en même temps…

Les 11h00 heures arrivent, je me lève sans leur dire un seul mot et sort de cet enfer. Autant arriver à l'avance, je ne serai pas obligé d'endurer sa présence, son visage, son parfum.

Tout de noir vêtu, pour être sûr de ne pas me faire voir par aucun des membres de l'Ordre, je longe la forêt interdite…arrivé à Pré-au-lard je peux enfin transplaner à l'endroit précis de notre rencontre…Le vent glacé soulevant les pants de ma cape, les 2 pieds dans la neige, j'attend à peine 5 minutes avant de revoir le visage de mon père…tout comme celui de 2 autres Mangemorts.

« Bonsoir Draco. » dit-il avec cet air mesquin dont j'ai hérité.

« Bonsoir père. »

« Je me demandais si tu ne saurais pas de quoi je voulais te parler. »

Question piège. Si je répond non, il va savoir que je mens et si je dis oui, il va alors me dire que je reconnais avoir à moitié contusionné un de ses copains préférés.

« …Oui et non. »

« Ah bon, et bien dans ce cas, laisse moi te…rafraîchir la mémoire. » Dit-il en jetant un regard complice aux 2 autres Mangemorts. « _Endoloris._ »

Aaaaargn, je ressens une douleur plus qu'atroce, comme si mes muscles se déchiraient, mes ligaments s'étireraient…comme si ma tête allait exploser sous l'effet de la douleur. Ça a duré précisément 10 secondes, 10 secondes de trop oui…puis, je me rends compte que je suis couché par terre dans la neige.

« Ta mission n'est pas de tuer les membres de ton clans, Draco! »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris! »

« Maintenant, tu vas nous faire le plaisir de retourner dans ce château et d'obtenir ces putins d'informations, ça fait 2 semaine et demie que tu es là, le maître n'en peut plus d'attendre! »

« C'est bon, autre chose? »

« Oui, une dernière chose. Messieurs? » Dit-il en se retournant vers les deux autres Mangemorts. « À vous de jouer. Un petit message de la part du maître. Moi je retourne au cartier général.»

Les deux hommes s'approchent dangereusement de moi…

Je devrais écrire un livre. « Comment se promener dans un château en étant quasi-défiguré, en boitant, couvert de sang sans que personne vous vois! » Je me demande si c'est toujours une bonne idée de me sauver d'Hermione, je devrais tout lui dire carrément…

Ah non, c'est pas vrai, elle est dans la salle commune!

« Malfoy! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé! » S'empresse-t-elle de me dire en me prenant le bras.

« Rien, lâche moi! »

« Oh non, tu m'attends là, je reviens. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir dans cet état! »

Je ne lui réponds rien mais prend place dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Je me maudis intérieurement pour ça.

Elle revient rapidement avec, dans ses mains, de la pommade, un bandage ainsi qu'un verre. Elle me le tend.

« C'est quoi ça? »

« Du jus de citrouille avec de l'aspirine dedans. »

**Du coté d'Hermione**

Il calle complètement le verre.

« Ok, là on est en business. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es blesser comme ça. »

Les effets du véritasérum son immédiats.

« Mon père ma vu parmi les membres de l'Ordre en train de maganer ses copains. Il m'a dit que j'entendrais bientôt reparler de lui. Je l'ai effectivement vu ce soir, voila ce que ça a donné. » Me dit-il en montrant le sang sur sa cape, à contrecœur.

Pendant qu'il répond à mes questions, je soigne ses blessures, toute pire les unes que les autres.

« Ton père est ici! »

« Non, je me suis éloigné de Poudlard et ce n'est pas par plaisir que je l'ai rencontré. »

« Je vois… » Dis-je en m'attaquant à une entaille plutôt profonde au niveau de ses côtes.

« Aie! » s'exclame-t-il en contractant ses muscles.

Wow…pas désagréable à regarder. Non, concentre toi.

« Pourquoi avoir fait croire à votre mort? »

« Ma mère est morte pour vrai. » dit-il avec moins d'assurance dans la voix. « Moi j'ai fais croire à ma mort pour qu'on arrête de venir faire des enquêtes au manoir et pour que mon père et compagnie me lâche une fois pour toute. Tu vois ce que ça a donné. »

« Et ça a donné quoi? »

« Bah, il m'a retrouvé et se fout complètement de moi et de ce qui m'arrive, ce n'est pas sa vie et il s'en contre fiche. Je ne suis pas un fils pour lui mais bien un Mangemort potentiel. »

« Et… « _Mon père et compagnie_ », c'est qui ça? »

« Mangemorts, Voldemort… »

Je garde le silence pendant plusieurs minutes et quand toutes les plaies semblent avoir été cicatrisées…je relève la tête et le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi avoir été froid et bête durant 4 jours avec moi? »

C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un autant résister à ce sort. Puis, contre son gré, c'est évident, il finit par dire tout bas, tellement bas que je du m'approcher pour entendre la réponse…

« Parce que j'ai honte d'éprouver des sentiments pour toi alors que je ne devrais pas. »

Je passe proche de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Je détecte un brin de malice dans ses yeux…

« _Oubliette cinco minutos!_ » dis-je en sortant immédiatement ma baguette magique.

En une fraction de seconde, son regard malicieux s'évapore. Ces yeux bleu gris qui, pendant un instant, ont paru pétillant, sont maintenant redevenu froid et habité par un sentiment de colère. Il n'a aucun souvenir des 5 dernières minutes…je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Il me regarde durement et dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Moi?...eh, Rien. »

Il se lève sans plus attendre, attrape son chandail traînant sur le dossier du fauteuil et, sans un merci, monte les escaliers et s'enferme dans sa chambre privée.

…Les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit sont… Oh merde. Ça, je n'avais pas prévus…

**Fin du chapitre**

Oh boy, tout un chapitre hein? Retour fracassant de la réalité! Avez-vous remarqué comment Hermione ne posait jamais les bonnes questions… Moi aussi je soignerais les blessures de sexy Draco, ANYTIME! Je me sacrerais dans un lac en faisant semblant de me noyer seulement pour qu'il me fasse le bouche à bouche….Oh que ça me rappel le début de mes p'tites histoires sur le forum de Potter World Online ah ah ah ah

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- UN BAISER! UN BAISER! (C'est ça que vous voulez?...bah peut être.)

- Est-ce que la nouvelle résolution de Malfoy va tenir le coup vraiment longtemps? (la résolution étant d'éviter Hermione) D'après vous?

- Le chapitre 7 sera, je pense, un chapitre plus court…mais ce n'est pas encore sur…

Prochain chapitre en ligne dans quelques jours! Et s'il n'est pas en ligne avant le premier octobre, ça ne devrait pas la mais bon, je souhaite bonne lecture à tous ceux qui vont aller se procurer Harry Potter 6 en français et qui ont pas osé traversé le livre dans la version originale anglaise! C'est le meilleur des 6 bouquins! Tellement bon, que je l'ai lu en 2 jours, commençant ma lecture le 16 juillet dernier à 00h30 du mat!

Kissssss

Marianne Malfoy


	7. Tentation

Binjouuuuuur! M'excuse pour ce délai ma foi long!

**So alex xxx**: Ouai, fallait vraiment poser les bonnes questions...surtout que les réponses de Draco pouvaient être interprétées de différentes façons. Draco est très hot! C'est sexydraco!

**Rose Potter**: Donc, ce 6e livre? Moi c'est mon préféré des 6! Vive Draco! (lol) La svoila justement la suite! Haine légère, jalousie et amour! Bonne lecture!

**Aziza:** Ah Ah Ah! Tu dis que Draco ne tiendra pas sa résolution?...Bah lis le chapitre et tu le sauras! Faut voir les répercutions que ça peut avoir aussi...

**Sarouchka:** Yo toi! La voila la suite miss! (En prime, une info spéciale: UN BAISER! UN BAISER!) LOLLLLL

oOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 7**

**Tentation**

(Rappel)

…Les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit sont… Oh merde. Ça, je n'avais pas prévus…

**Du coté de Malfoy**

Assis sur une chaise devant mon bureau dans ma chambre, une question me trotte dans la tête…il y a quelque chose qui cloche…Un instant je suis couvert de sang et blessé…et la minute d'après je suis devant Hermione, sans mon chandail en plus…… Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien…Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait?……Je me souviens seulement de mon père, mon retour au château, elle dans la salle commune…le jus de citrouille……LE JUS DE CITROUILLE! La garce, elle n'aurait quand même pas osé…? Oh non, elle a du me faire dire des choses. Oh merde…si je reviens dans la salle commune et qu'elle aborde un regard noir, c'est qu'elle sait tout…oh mon dieu…il ne faut surtout pas… Quel con que je suis, elle est peut être au courant de tout, je vais me faire tuer, c'est évident.

Je reviens dans la salle commune en faisant une dernière prière. Les respiration haletante et maintenant la détermination de le cacher, je descend une à une les marches comme si ma vie en dépendait…et c'est le cas. Elle est assise calmement dans le divan en train de lire un vieux bouquin. Je n'en peux plus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais! » ai-je déclaré, un regard démoralisant au visage en la faisant sursauter.

« Hein? » me dit-elle en ayant l'air de ne rien comprendre.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU SAIS! »

« Relaxe, je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, je m'excuse, mais tu ne voulais pas me dire pourquoi tu étais blessé. » avoue-t-elle en déposant son livre.

« Donc! »

« …Bah tu m'as juste dis que c'était ton père qui t'a blessé lors d'une escapade à l'extérieur des terres de Poudlard, ce qui n'est vraiment pas prudent, soit dit en passant. Et pourquoi t'as fais croire à ta mort. »

« …Et pourquoi j'ai fais croire à ma mort? »

« Pour te sauver de ton père, c'est bien cela? »

Oh oh…

« Et…c'est tout? »

« Euh…oui, oui c'est tout! » Dit-elle d'un air sincère.

« Ok…je n'ai rien dit qui ai pu te contrarier toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ici? »

« Non……absolument pas, en fait… »

Ça me prend un certain temps assimiler le fait que…TOU VA BIEN! Thank God…Je l'ai échappé belle…maintenant je n'ai plus droit à des erreurs comme celles-la. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et surtout en évitant son regard, je rebrousse le chemin. En atteignant toute fois le bas de l'escalier, je l'entend me dire tout bas « Je suis désoler pour ta mère. »

Je stoppe momentanément sur place mais reste toujours dos à elle. Non…s'il y a bien une personne dont il ne fallait pas parler en ce moment précis…c'est bien d'elle…La gorge serrée, les yeux légèrement humides, je remonte les escaliers d'un pas lent…S'il y a bien une autre chose que je ne veux pas montrer en ce moment…c'est ce signe de faiblesse…je ne suis pas censé être aussi faible… Je ne dois pas me montrer faible…

Je dois me tenir loin d'elle…loin des yeux loin du cœur, loin de mon père…

**Du coté d'Hermione**

« Salut Ginny! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis contente de te revoir! » lui dis-je après avoir chaudement saluer ses parents.

« Hermione! » dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. « J'ai tellement de choses à te dire! »

Elle me relâche et enlace son frère sans plus tarder. Vient le tour d'Harry. Une lueur étrange apparaît immédiatement dans les yeux de Ginny. Elle le serre dans ses bras, pour son grand plaisir, j'en suis sûr. J'espère qu'un jour, Harry va se rendre compte qu'elle l'aime toujours…Mais Harry est tellement nul pour ce qui est des trucs implicites en matière de relation amoureuse!

« Ça te dis une petite conversation de filles? Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de trucs à se dire, effectivement. » lui proposais-je.

Une course jusqu'aux appartements de préfets plus tard, on se retrouvent confortablement assises dans le sofa de la salle commun, une boîte de bonbons en gelé au pêche nous accompagnant. Sur el coup, en voyant leur maison détruite dans le journal, j'ai eu peur. Ça me rassure de la voir vivante. Depuis cette attaque, les Mangemorts se sont tenu tranquille…ça ne m'inspire pas confiance.

« Dis moi…. »Commence-t-elle. « Il va falloir que j'enlève mon chandail et que je me mette à chanter à tue tête debout sur une table pour qu'Harry me remarque? »

J'éclate de rire.

« Hum, si tu veux un maximum d'attention, je te dirais de faire tout ça mais sur un balai ou un truc qui a rapport au Quidditch. »

« Il ne m'a jamais regardé de toute façon. » dit-elle, mordant férocement dans un des bonbons en gelé.

« Personne ne le sait, ni toi ni moi sommes dans sa tête, Ginny. »

Elle réfléchit.

« Et puis toi? Quand vas-tu devenir ma belle-sœur? »

Je passe proche de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Non mais, est-ce que je dois répondre à ça?

« Il s'essaye en tout cas…mais je ne crois pas qu'on partage… »

« Les mêmes sentiments. Ouais, je comprends, je sais c'est quoi moi aussi. »

C'est en prononçant ces mots que je me rends vraiment compte que Ron s'essaye. Comme si mon subconscient le savait mais qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre au courant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser là...Je suis déboussolée un peu… Et l'autre con qui continu de m'ignorer. Là non plus je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il me frustre…s'il….m'aime…qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de venir me parler.

Maintenant que la famille Weasley est au quasi grand complet au château, j'entends 2 fois plus de bêtises sur lui et sa famille alors que je sais pertinemment maintenant qu'ils ont tous tort…quelqu'un aurait seulement vu sa réaction lorsque j'ai parler de sa mère hier soir et dirait assurément la même chose que moi. Il a un cœur...mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il décide de m'ignorer…

Je me surprend plusieurs fois à rêvasser, faire jouer des scénarios dans ma tête mettant en en vedette lui et moi…Son visage ainsi que ses paroles sous le contrôle du véritasérum me disant _«…__j'ai honte d'éprouver des sentiments pour toi alors que je ne devrais pas. _»…Alors qu'il ne devrait pas…que veut-il dire par là? Croit-il encore à cette barrière invisible entre son sang pure et moi…par principe?...En plus, il a « _honte _», raison de plus d'être frustrer…

C'est justement en pensant à cela que je passe proche de louper le commencement des tours de garde. C'est en me rendant au 3e étage qu'une idée fraye son chemin dans mon esprit et me fait sourire…oh va s'amuser. J'ai le goût de le faire suer moi aussi.

Je grimpe 4 étages plus haut, je le trouve près d'une fenêtre…il n'arpente même pas les couloirs; il ne fait que regarder le lac et le mouvement régulier des vagues s'abatant sur la rive. Le bruit de mes pas résonne sur les mur de pierre froide et grise du château ce qui attire l'attention de Draco. Il se retourne vers moi…il n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » me demande-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Aie…

« Je me disais que ce serait mieux de faire notre tour de garde à 2. Tu sais, comme on a fait il y a pas longtemps. »

« Si tu veux mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur. » me répond-il en commençant à marcher en avant de moi.

Ce mec aurait du devenir acteur. Même quelqu'un qui ne serait pas au courant de ce que je sais n'imaginerait pas une seconde qu'il puisse m'aimer au fond de lui… C'est pourquoi je prends les grands moyens. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je sais que je vais réussis à capter son attention. Je m'adresse à un gars…pensons donc comme un gars.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici? » dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Et en ignorant complètement le fait que la température extérieure est de -18°C et quasi la même chose à l'intérieur, j'enlève ma cape de sorcier et me retrouve en jeans et en débardeur blanc moulant.

…

Il ne me regarde même pas une seconde…Le même air rageur sur le visage, il marche le dos droit sans se soucier de moi, du peu que je porte et que je vais probablement mourir d'hypothermie. Ce mec à une volonté de fer. Si ça ça ne marche pas sur un mec, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait marcher…

Avec de la rancune au cœur en voyant que mon plan ne marche pas…

« Bon, j'y vais moi. » dis-je en retournant brusquement de bord.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire...?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il est 21h15. Je suis en train de compléter un travail aux cotés de Ron. Je sens la chaleur du feu de foyer réchauffer la pièce. La lueur rougeâtre des flammes crée des ombres dansantes sur les murs de pierres. Draco est bien assis dans le fauteuil de la salle commune et lis un livre face à nous.

« Moi je ne comprend pas ça. » me dit Ron en me pointant un paragraphe à la page 394 de notre bouquin sur la métamorphose.

« Bah ce n'est pas compliqué. Ça dit seulement que ce sort la peut devenir dangereux quand il est mal prononcé parce qu'il ressemble à un sort impardonnable. »

« C'est juste ça? »

« Ouai. »

« Alors pourquoi dans ce livre il dise ça en 1 paragraphe alors que tu viens de me le résumer en une phrase? »

« Tu ne trouveras pas la réponse auprès de moi. »

« Imagine que le livre soit écrit entièrement comme ça…le résumer ne doit pas mesurer plus de 2 pages. »

Ron prend en note la phrase que je viens de lui dire et en se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil au livre sur mes genoux, il me dit : « C'est ton shampooing qui sent ça? », en continuant de transcrire quelques mots.

« Qui sent quoi? »

« Le pamplemousse je crois bien. » Il approche de moi et colle son visage à mes cheveux. « Ouai, c'est bien ça, ça sent bon… »

Il finit sa phrase en commençant à jouer dans mes cheveux… Ah mon dieu! Il flirt! Et le pire c'est qu'on est pas seul. Il s'essaye et pour une fois, je m'en rends compte. Comment peut-il penser que moi…Ron…c'est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu…

C'est à ce moment que je vois Malfoy bouger un peu et prendre place autrement dans le fauteuil…Ah HA! Regardez moi ça…il n'a pas l'air d'aimer… Je peux voir que son regard est fixé sur le livre mais qu'il ne le lit pas car ses pupilles restent immobiles et son dilatée. Tiens, tiens…Il a assez de volonté pour résister à un débardeur moulant…mais quand il y a un autre mec dans les parages…la volonté prend un sérieux coup dans l'aile.

J'accote ma tête sur l'épaule de Ron en prenant bien soin de me coller sur lui et lui dit :

« Je meurt de fatigue, pas toi? »

C'est immorale ce que je fais, mais…ce n'est rien de très méchant après tout…

Une couleur rose foncé assez prononcée apparaît sur les joues pâles de Draco…j'ignorais que la jalousie était maladive chez lui…il boue carrément sur place, ah ah ah.

Je regarde encore Ron et lui passe une main dans sa courte chevelure rousse.

« Tu crois que ça me ferait bien des reflets roux dans les cheveux? » lui demandais-je.

Ron rougit violement et retourne à son travail en murmurant un bref « Je…je ne sais pas. ».

Les doigts de Draco se crispent sur la couverture de son livre, pliant quelques coins de pages. Ses yeux sont de plus en plus sombres, presque noir de colère envers Ron…et moi par conséquent. Je vois qu'il se force à garder les yeux sur son livre.

Je le contemple longuement, satisfaite de pouvoir prendre ma petite revanche après ces derniers jours où il n'a fait que m'ignorer. Il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux…de quoi il a peur?

Puis soudain…plus rien. La colère disparaît de son visage en ne laissant aucune trace derrière elle. Ce mec me frustre profondément. Il lis à présent son livre pour vrai et ne se soucie plus de moi. Hey HO! Je suis là! Ron me drague! FAIS DE QUOI!

« Moi je m'en vais me coucher, je m'endors. » finis-je par dire.

En même temps que moi, Ron ramasse ses livres et parchemins et monte le premier à l'étage où sont nos chambres, pour se coucher.

C'est en récupérant une feuille de parchemin sur le sol que je vois Draco en train de ranger ses affaires lui aussi…Il ne veut pas rester tout seul avec moi ou quoi? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi endurer ça! J'en ai assez! Ça va faire là! Je vais essayer la manière forte de chez forte. La provocation.

Il se dirige vers les escaliers mais je lui barre le chemin.

« Regarde, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout le mal que tu penses de moi et que tu me sacre la paix après? Ça fait 3 jours que t'es distant et froid avec tout le monde alors qu'au début t'étais correct même gentil. Alors vas-y, ça fait 6 ans que tu me dis des bêtises je crois que je suis encore capable d'en prendre! Le pauvre con que tu es a sûrement encore quelque chose à rajouter! »

Il évite toujours mon regard…Mais il va me regarder, oui! Ça ne semble pas le toucher en aucun point. Il me contourne en ne disant rien et s'en va, les pans de sa cape m'effleurant au passage.

« Oh non, Ramènes toi Malfoy! »

Il grimpe les escaliers menant aux chambres et avance dans le petit couloir faiblement éclairé du 2e étage. Puis il ouvre sa porte. J'ai le temps d'attraper son épaule et de le tirer en arrière. Je referme la porte avant qu'il puisse entrer et m'accote sur celle-ci en croisant les bras, lui coupant momentanément le passage.

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas une réponse! » dis-je, déterminée à le faire craquer.

C'est alors que ses yeux rencontre les miens pour la première fois depuis ces 3 derniers jours de cauchemar. La colère semble s'intensifier, je le vois dans son regard. On dirait qu'une bataille se livre au fond de lui-même. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…Des 6 années où on s'est crié dessus, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux. Son regard est aussi pénétrant que des rayons X, ça fait peur. J'attends une quelconque réaction. Une gifle? Oserait-il? Une injure? Peut être. Tout est possible. Je ne fais que soutenir son regard froid et lourd, un tantinet intimidant même. Je ne scille pas et reste impassible, toujours face à lui déterminée à ne pas bouger et surtout d'avoir une réponse.

D'un geste brusque, il s'avance vers moi, me plaque fermement contre la porte et écrase ses lèvres durement contre les miennes; ce qui provoque un certain énervement en premier lieu chez moi due à cette attaque soudaine. Il n'y a aucune passion, comme s'il espérait me blesser. Une de ses mains se resserre de plus en plus sur un de mes bras. Je peux sentir toute l'amertume en lui. Il me relâche et va sans plus tarder s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant bruyamment la porte de bois y donnant accès.

Pensée de Malfoy : « Bon et bien….au moins je l'aurai embrassé avant que mon père me tue. »

Je suis cloué sur place. Il vient bien de faire ce que je pense s'il vient de faire?

Troublée au plus haut point, tremblante et incapable de bouger, je revois dans ma tête avec la fonction « repeate » la scène à laquelle je viens de participer. Lui, moi…je sens encore son corps contre le mien, ses doigts serrer mon bras, ses lèvres sur les miennes…moi qui n'a absolument rien fais… Je me rends compte que je suis toujours dans le couloir, face à la porte de la chambre de l'homme qui vient de m'embrasser. Sans être complètement là d'esprit, je tourne de bord et entre dans ma chambre.

Machinalement, je prend place devant mon miroir au dessus de ma coiffeuse et démêle mes cheveux. Je me lève et d'un geste automatique j'enlève mes chaussures ainsi que chacun de mes vêtements et j'enfile ma nuisette, toujours d'un air absent. Mon esprit étant définitivement ailleurs, notamment sur une plage faiblement éclairée en train de danser d'une façon pas trop religieuse avec Draco, une bouteille de Whisky pure feu à la main. C'est à ce moment que je fais un retour à la réalité franchement ébranlant. Ah mon dieu, il m'a vraiment embrassé.

Incapable de fermer l'œil, je contemple le plafond comme si j'espérais y déceler une quelconque forme me rappelant son visage…Je suis devenue obsédée, oh non! Peu importe à quoi je pense, son nom, ses yeux, son visage me reviennent en tête…

Une pulsion soudaine me pousse à me lever et me faire ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je regarde si le chemin est libre. Le couloir est désert, aucun bruit ne vient de la chambre à coucher de Ron, ni de celle d'Harry…je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée d'ailleurs. Vêtue d'une nuisette longue couleur océan, je ne cogne même pas à sa porte, se trouvant en face de la mienne. Je me glisse à l'intérieur dans le plus grand silence. Il n'est pas dans son lit mais une lumière vient de la porte connectant sa chambre à la salle de bain. Je marche à pas feutrés et entre ouvre l'ultime barrière me séparant de lui. Il se brosse les dents en passant machinalement un peigne dans ses cheveux blonds fins retombant sur son visage.

Il me voit dans le miroir. En un éclair, ses yeux changent et redeviennent instantanément aussi sombre qu'un ciel par une nuit d'orage. Je n'y prête aucune attention et pénètre dans la pièce. Il pose sa brosse à dent sur le comptoir avant que je l'agrippe par le colle de son chandail et le force à parcourir la courte distance qui nous sépare encore. Il ne me dit rien, je sens qu'il va se laisser faire et que sa volonté à toute épreuve va tomber une bonne fois pour tout. Ces yeux me contemple froidement mais je sens qu'il y a une parcelle d'impuissance en eux également…un petit quelque chose qu'il veut cacher mais qu'il en est incapable. Il le sait…il le sent que le jeu va s'arrêter là.

J'avance mon visage vers le sien et capture ses lèvres en un léger et court baiser.

Je le regarde une nouvelle fois. Une gifle? Une injure?

Il semble toujours être aussi contrarié…ma cause est-elle si perdue que ça?

À l'instant, son regard orageux s'éclaircit pour donner vue à de beaux yeux bleus gris d'une beauté incomparable. Une chose rare dans son cas…

Il penche sa tête à son tour vers moi et colle ses lèvres aux miennes en une exquise et tendre embrassade. Ses lèvres sont d'une douceur infinie. Rien à voir avec le baiser de tantôt dans le couloir. Je détecte un léger goût de menthe dut à son dentifrice ce qui me fais légèrement sourire sans toutefois me défaire de son emprise. Je sens qu'il hésite pendant une seconde puis il pose tranquillement une main sur ma taille, froissant le satin de ma nuisette, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. L'innocence entre nous fait place graduellement à un désir sans faille qui nous fait approfondir ce baiser. Une main se promenant dans ses cheveux blonds presque blanc et l'autre se perdant quelque part dans son dos, un plaisir enivrant m'envahit… Je romps le lien une fois que l'air vient à me manquer et Merlin sait que j'ai beaucoup de souffle.

« J'ai gagnée. » dis-je, un profonde satisfaction en moi et un sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as gagnés. » répond-il simplement, définitivement vaincu.

« Il est tard, je vais me coucher. » dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras toujours autour de ma taille.

« Attend, une dernière fois. » dit-il en se collant à nouveau sur moi.

Il m'embrasse fiévreusement et puis me laisse partir. En passant le pas de la porte, je me retourne et admire une dernière fois son visage, ses yeux si bleu, sa carrure d'épaule qui lui donne cet air légèrement bâtit. Musclé mais pas trop pour lui donner une belle silhouette, je dois me rendre à l'évidence…l'uniforme de l'école cache de très belle choses.

Toujours sur mon petit nuage, je retourne dans ma chambre…incapable de m'endormir. Mon esprit n'est plus sur la plage en train de danser avec lui mais il est néanmoins dans un bain tourbillon éclairé par des chandelles…en maillot de bain transparent.

Je me retourne sur le coté, m'emmitoufle dans mes couvertures chaudes…et j'ai le malheur de jeter un coup d'œil à une photo animé d'Harry, Ron et moi lors de notre 6e année. Et un retour à la réalité, un! Je reviens de ce beau petit monde dans lequel j'étais il y a à peine 5 minutes et je me rends compte de l'impacte que cela pourrait avoir si ce que je viens de faire irait jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry ou, pire encore, à celles d'un des membres de la famille de Ron. Soudainement encore plus déboussolé que lorsque Draco m'a abandonné sur le pas de sa porte, je fais une énumération mentale de tous les reproches que pourrait me faire Ron, de la réaction possible d'Harry…

C'est sur cette pensée troublante que je m'endors. Destination : un sommeil sans rêve, je vous en prie…

**Du coté de Draco **

Dans un demi-sommeil, je reste immobile dans mon lit jusqu'au moment ou un certain bruit se fait entendre. Je ne sais pas si c'est dans un rêve ou dans la vraie vie… J'ouvre un œil et à ma grande damnation, je constate que c'est dans la vraie vie, qu'un hibou se presse à ma fenêtre et je suis obligé de me lever.

Éblouis par le soleil levant, j'ouvre la fenêtre et me retrouve face au hibou noir de mon père qui offre un magnifique contraste avec les rayons orange de l'astre du jour.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe passant proche de me couper sur le parchemin fin et commence à lire.

« _Draco, _

Vas-tu te dépêcher à la fin! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a mis la pédale douce sur les attaques un peu partout, c'est pour revenir en force avec assez d'information pour anéantir Harry Potter une bonne fois pour tout. Je commence à croire que tu me mentais lorsque tu me disais que les femmes tu n'avais aucun problème avec ça. Si c'est le cas, prouve le nous et plus vite que ça! Tu te souviens sûrement de notre dernière discussion? Et bien crois moi, si ça prend encore autant de temps, ça va me faire plaisir de recommencer.

_Lucius_ »

Oh boy…ça en fait beaucoup en même temps. Restons rationnel, respirons et ignorons le fait que je suis profondément dans la merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais là…c'est sûr, mon arrêt de mort est signé…je lui mens? C'est une option… Et Hermione…non, il faut que je lui dise que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, que je n'étais pas tout à fait moi, bref : que c'est une erreur qu'on a fait et qu'on doit oublier…ouai…je ne veux pas la voir mourir pour une affaire comme celle la…

Je range la lettre dans un tiroir du bureau de ma chambre et le verrouille à l'aide d'un sortilège. J'y répondrai plus tard, pour l'instant je dois m'occuper d'un autre problème.

J'ouvre la porte donnant sur le couloir et constate alors que…ça peut être chiant le destin quand ça veut. Elle est là et discute avec le balafré.

« Harry, j'ai 2 mots à lui dire, je te rejoins en bas. » lui dit-elle sans tarder.

Il me regarde d'un air qui se veut agressif, ça ne me touche même pas.

« C'est beau dis-lui là, je t'attends. » répond-il sans tarder en croisant les bras.

« Harry, descend. » rajoute-elle en pointant l'escalier.

« Mais- »

« Aller, vas-y, c'est par là! »

Il finit par nous sacrer patience. Ça a été long! Je vous dis que ça comprend pas vite, mon dieu…

Elle se rapproche de moi et entoure ses bras autour de mon cou. Merde, non, résiste à la tentation, résiste, résiste, résiste…

« Ça te dis une petite promenade au 7e étage? » me demande-t-elle, une certaine lueur dans les yeux.

« Écoute…je…hier soir…c'était le stress, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris……on oubli, d'accord? »

Elle me regarde attentivement puis me murmure « Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier… » Avant de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Merde, résiste, résiste, résiste…bordel de merde. Une de mes mains vient de se poser sur sa taille. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus…

Au même moment, quelque part dans ma tête, une voix agaçante fait surface…le mot « aveux » passe…suivit de près par « vérité »…il n'y a pas juste le destin qui peut être chiant des fois.

Pendant ce temps là, en bas de l'escalier, Harry et Ron se demande ce que peut bien pouvoir dire Hermione à Malfoy…

« Moi je remonte en haut pour voir. » annonce Harry en se dirigeant vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Harry… » Commence Ron en attrapant le bras de son meilleur ami. « Hermione est une grande fille, tu crois pas qu'on puisse la laisser tranquille 2 minutes? Elle est capable de se dérouiller toute seule même en compagnie de ce crétin. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça! » Répond Harry d'un air étonné.

Ron lui répond d'un simple regard accompagné d'un signe de tête manifestant une certaine impatience.

« C'est beau, je la laisse tranquille…viens, on va prendre notre petit déjeuné… »

« Parfait, je meurs de faim en plus. Mais, dis moi… » Rajoute le rouquin en passant son bras sur l'épaule d'Harry de façon amicale. « Tu peux me dire où tu étais hier soir? »

**Fin du chapitre**

On se le demande tous où il était hein?… Gros chapitre hein? Un de mes préférés, je ne vous le cacherai pas. Je trouve ça tout adorable cette relation naissante et le fait que Draco ne sait vraiment plus quoi faire…ouai…il est dans la merde. Moi je dis que Draco a beau essayer de faire tout le contraire de ce que son père lui a dit de faire…je ne crois pas que ce plan ait beaucoup d'issues….mais je ne vous en dis pas plus…

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Voyons voir…On voit que Draco pense aux mots vérité et aveux…va-t-il vraiment avoir le cran de dévoiler la vraie raison de sa présence à Hermione?...

- Les lettres de son père ne cesseront pas…

- Hermione va-t-elle avoir le cran elle aussi de dévoiler sa relation pour l'instant secrète avec Malfoy?

Beaucoup de question hein? Je peux juste vous dire qu'**on va voir Tonks**! Et que le chapitre 8 est rater **PG-13**! Yeeeehaaaaa!

Bonne fin de journée!

Kissssss  
Marianne Malfoy


	8. Remember my last

Bonjour bonjour!

La il faut que je m'excuse...de un: ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps avant de venir poster ce chapitre, je m'en excuse...mais je vous assure que vous allez adoré! Et de deux:…je vous avais promis un rating PG-13 pour ce chapitre…eh bien non…ça va être au tiers du chapitre 9! Désoléééé mais le chapitre 8 est très bon pareil même sans PG-13! En fait c'est que le chapitre 8 aurait été trop long si j'y avait inclut le continu PG-13, ca aurait fait lourd comme chapitre alors j'ai coupé et vous pourrez lire le chapitre 9...bientôt. Il est déjà écrit.

* * *

**Ycheuer Teufel**: J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire...Ahhh les HG/DM, que serions-nous sans eux! Bonne lecture! 

**So alex:** Ah bah la voila la suite! Excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps!

**LunDer:** Ouai, les fautes, le plus souvent, elles sont de frappe mais j'oublie toujours un petit e-s quelque part ou un accent. Sinon, contente que mon histoire te plaise! Voila justement la suite!

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi**: Tu me fais tellement rire! C'est super d'avoir une lectrice comme toi! J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement pour toi, le PG-13 c'est pour le chapitre 9...désolé. Bonne lecture quand même!

**Geneviève:** Ma très chère amie! Vive les bonbons aux pêches! Un vrai classique! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes beaux commentaires et encore merci pour ton magnifique cadeau à Noël! Za t'aime mon naaaaamie!

**Roze Potter**: Tu voulais la suite? Ah bah la voila ma chère! En espérant que ça te plaise! N'ésites pas à me reviewer pour me donner ton avis! Bonne lecture!

Bonne lecture, long chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Remember my last…**

Rappel:

« Parfait, je meurs de faim en plus. Mais, dis moi… » Rajoute le rouquin en passant son bras sur l'épaule d'Harry de façon amicale. « Tu peux me dire où tu étais hier soir? »

**Du coté d'Hermione **

Au moment ou Ron et Harry allait quitter la salle commune, je redescend les escaliers et vais les rejoindre. Ils ne se doutent de rien...devrais-je leur dire?...Ça peut bien attendre un petit peu…

« Hermy, ça te dis de faire des trucs avec nous aujourd'hui? » S'empresse de me demander Harry. Ron le regarde d'un drôle d'air. «…ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait de quoi ensemble… »

« Je suis désoler les gars, aujourd'hui je suis occupée, je vais…me trouver un petit coin de château où me retrouver seule…oui…seule avec un bon livre sur l'histoire de la magie…seule. »

« Seule? »

« Seule. »

« Seule seule? »

« Seule seule! »

« Ok, d'accord, on a comprit. Mais là on va le prendre personnel! »

« Oh la belle menace toi! » dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis je sort de la salle commune et me dirige vers la grande salle, j'ai une faim de loup.

Mais dans la salle commune, la discussion continue…

« Donc, de quoi on parlait nous?...Ah oui. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu foutais hier soir? »

« Euh…ce n'est pas très important…viens, on va manger. »

« Ça me concerne? »

« Euh…c'est sur le bord d'être indirectement…ok, on y va là? »

« ? »

« ……………………zétaivectasor… » Marmonne Harry rapidement au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Non mais! Peux-tu être moins clair! » répond Ron sarcastiquement.

« J'étais avec ta sœur. »

Ron a les yeux grands ouverts et ne dis rien.

« On a rien fait je te jure! On a parlé tout simplement! »

Il ne dit toujours rien.

« T'es mon meilleur ami… »

Aucun signe de vie.

«…tu me comprend…? »

Le silence règne…puis il dit enfin :

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi que je dis rien…t'es chanceux……»

OoOoOoOoO

Ses lèvres sont tellement douces.

La très petite pièce dans laquelle nous sommes est seulement éclairée par la minuscule fente entre le mur de pierres grises et la porte de bois âgé de plusieurs dizaines d'années... Je suis assise sur une caisse de produit nettoyant pour les chaudrons, les seuls pouvant nous épier étant des serpillières n'attirant que la poussière. Accrochant un étalage de fiole vide sans faire exprès, j'endure la douleur que peut produire un barreau de métal sur une côte…Je vous épargne les jurons…

Oui, au 7e étage de cette école, moi et le grand Draco Malfoy sommes caché dans un placard à balai…qui aurait cru. (Nda : Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais songé au placard à balai du château!) Il y a ce je ne sais quoi lorsque je me retrouve auprès de lui, c'est indescriptible… et j'adore ça!

« Aller… » Dis-je en arrêtant de l'embrasser. « On doit retourner dans le couloir, si jamais quelqu'un nous trouvais dans ce placard? »

« Tu crois que quelqu'un en ce dimanche aurait l'idée soudaine de se servir de produits nettoyants et qu'il viendrait les chercher au 7e étage? »

J'essaye de me défaire de son emprise et pose mes mains sur la poignée de la porte.

« Non reste ici.»

Il m'attrape par la taille et essaye de me faire revenir près de lui. Morte de rire, je me concentre sur ma tâche et ouvre la porte à la volée. J'arrête immédiatement de rire……ouh MERDE!

Tonks nous dévisage, surprise…Draco essaye de prendre un air respectable...quoi que totalement inutile.

Encore stupéfaite, Tonks tourne de bord et continue son chemin dans le long couloir. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela en passant par ici…

Je fais signe à Draco de m'attendre 1 seconde et je pars rejoindre Tonks qui marche plus loin.

Arriver à sa hauteur, je m'attend à recevoir son commentaire… Elle me regarde……et éclate littéralement de rire. Je suis déconcerté.

« Si j'avais imaginé ça… » S'exclame-t-elle.

« … »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais 17 ans il y a 6 ans moi aussi, ah ah ah… »

« Tu dois donc comprendre que je ne peux pas vraiment en parler à Ron et à Harry…? »

« Ah ah ah aaaaaaaaouai je comprend très bien…mais un jour il faudra leur dire… »

« Je sais. »

« Mais ce jour là ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, alors retourne dans ce placard à balai et passe du bon temps avec lui, je ne dirai rien. »

« Merci! » m'écriais-je en me précipitant vers la minuscule pièce où j'ai abandonné Draco.

« Oh, Hermione, dernier truc! Ginny te cherche, elle veut absolument te parler! »

« D'accord! »

Je continue mon chemin et me retrouve face à face avec Draco. Grand…les cheveux blond blancs fins…des yeux bleu gris cristallins qui inspire tout sauf la froideur… des yeux que je regarderais pendant des heures tellement la couleur me fascine…la peau douce…belle carrure d'épaule…surprenant…légèrement impulsif…séduisant…sexy…

Il me dit :

« Elle cherchait des produit nettoyants? » d'un air ironique.

« Non.» dis-je en me retenant de rire.

« Les 2 nigauds ton déjà retracer alors? »

« Harry et Ron! » Dis-je en riant beaucoup moins.

« Crois moi, peu importe. »

« Que veux tu dire par là? »

Est-ce que tout ce que je viens de penser, toutes ses qualités que je venais de lui trouver, est-ce que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination? Il est comme ça ou c'est moi qui le voit comme ça?...ou qui voudrait qu'il soit comme ça?...Je ne sais plus. Il vient de semer le doute au fond de moi. Est-ce moi qui me suit fait des idées…Tellement que je l'imagine autrement et que je finis par croire à ce mensonge que je me raconte…Après tout…c'est Draco Malfoy…même si on vient de lui découvrir une toute nouvelle nature depuis qu'il est dans l'Ordre...il reste le même…une personne abjecte...méchante et prétentieuse…comment j'ai cru avoir des sentiments pour lui?

« J'aime pas ton regard. » M'avoue-t-il. « J'arrête, t'as gagnée, reviens par là. »

Il colle ses lèvres sur les miennes en m'agrippant par les épaules. La je suis tout mélangée…Tout l'image que je venais de construire sur Draco vient de s'écrouler…comment peut-il arriver à me troubler à ce point!

Le baiser s'approfondit et j'oublie entièrement les pensées sombres ayant trouvé refuge au fond de mon esprit il y a à peine 2 minutes…comme je disais : je me fais des idées…

OoOoOoOoO

Couché dans le divan de la salle commune, je lis tranquillement un super bouquin, une biographie. Ron entre dans la pièce et sursaute.

« Ah! T'ES LÀ! »

« Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là? »

« Ne-non. » Me répond-il sans tarder. « Ça tombe bien d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

« Bien vas-y, je voulais prendre une pause justement! »

Il a l'air nerveux… Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un de mort?

« Vois tu…j'ai un ami…qui connaît une fille depuis quand même assez longtemps. Et là, il se demande si peut être elle l'aimerait mais elle semble pas le remarquer. Mais en même temps, ce même mec se fait niaiser par ses amis dont son meilleur ami et la il, pas son meilleur ami ni un de ses amis, mais lui la, il est tannée de voir que le monde, ses amis et meilleur amis et même des filles, et encore la, ça non plus c'est pas encore drôle… »

« Tu t'embrouilles, Ron. »

« Attend, je vais te ré expliquer. J'ai un ami qui connaît une fille depui… »

« Ron, viens en aux faits! »

« …veux sortir avec moi?…»

………Non, non, non……ne-non, c'est pas vrai. Il s'approche de moi et appose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Ron, écoutes… »

« Hermione, dis oui… »

Oh mon dieu. Il s'approche encore plus.

« RON! »

« Quoi! »

« Je suis…profondément désolée...mais…c'est non… »

Ron enlève ses mains de mes épaules immédiatement et rougit violement.

« T'es mon meilleur ami, Ron… »

« Je sais, je sais… » Répond-il vite et un peu bête.

« Sache que…je tiens beaucoup à toi, moi aussi… »

« C'est bon, je comprends! » rajoute-il sur le même ton.

« Si tu veux, on peut… »

« On peut tu juste oublier ça? »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Je vais y aller dans ce cas. » dit-il avant de se diriger vers le portrait gardant l'entrée des appartements préfets, toujours aussi rouge.

Pauvre Ron. Je me sens vraiment mal pour lui. C'est mon meilleur ami et je trouve même que c'est un peu injuste pour lui. Le seul qui ne s'est jamais casé c'est lui et au moment où il croit avoir une ouverture, ça lui revient sur la tronche. Et c'est moi ça. Il avait l'air de ne pas le prendre trop-trop bien…En fait, quiconque qui se fait rejeter ne le prend jamais bien…mais c'est mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse du mal pour moi…

Aie, je ne peux plus leur dire pour moi et Draco. Ron ne me parlera plus jamais, Harry serait…déçut, probablement, mais n'en fera pas tout un plat…j'espère… Une minute…non, s'ils sont réellement mes amis, ils comprendront. Peu importe. Est-ce que j'en ai fait tout un plat lorsqu'Harry s'est ramassé avec Cho alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était une pauvre conne…?

La seule à qui j'ai eu le courage d'en parler c'est Ginny…Je suis aller la retrouvée après avoir quitter Draco au 7e étage plus tôt dans la journée. Tout ce qu'elle à trouvée à répondre c'est « …et qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves? » Bonne question…encore trop top pour le savoir je crois. Il me fait perdre la tête, je déteste ça! Mais la meilleure que j'ai entendu, c'est qu'elle a passé toute la soirée en compagnie d'Harry hier soir. « Le rêve! » m'a-t-elle confié. Rien de mieux ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle délire littéralement. Je crois que son jour de chance va arriver et plus vite que ça.

OoOoOoOoO

Deux jours passent…c'est au tour de Ron de m'éviter. Je déteste ça aussi! S'attend-il à ce que je lui fasse passer un interrogatoire à chaque coin de couloir du château!

Le soir même, je m'arrange pour me trouver seule avec Harry et Ron juste avant le dîner…je veux leur dire. Je n'aime pas quand il y a des secrets entre nous et celui que je garde est d'une taille assez exorbitante ma foi.

« Écoutez les gars…euh…J'ai une amie qui a un nouveau petit ami et elle ne sait pas comment l'annoncer à ses amis parce que ses amis le prendront peut être pas mais l'amie en question a peur que ses amis la rejeter à cause de ça et parce que le petit copain est pas un ami des amis de l'amie et la… »

« Ce n'est pas très clair, Hermione. »

Il n'y a pas juste Ron qui est nul pour expliquer les choses en douceur avec de la subtilité…

« Disons que…je suis avec quelqu'un. »

Ron a de nouveau les yeux ronds. Harry semble avoir le même air que lui. C'est si étonnant que ça?

« Jusque là on comprend, mais ne nous dis pas que c'est- »

« -c'est Draco. »

« _Hum hum._ »

Je me retourne et voit ce qui a donné des yeux ronds à mes 2 meilleurs amis. Draco se tient dans le bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, un de mes t-shirts à la main. C'est à mon tour de rougir à mon maximum.

Sur le coup il a l'air de se demander dans quelle dimension il vient de débarquer. En un temps record il évalue la situation et sait indubitablement de quoi on était en train parler…et il trouve que c'est le moment idéal pour foutre encore plus le bordel.

« Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre conversation. Hermione, t'as oublié ton t-shirt sur mon lit, je voulais te le redonner. »

…J'ESPÈRE QU'IL A HONTE! Ce n'était qu'un baiser qui a seulement…un peu, dégénéré.

À ma grande damnation, je rougis encore plus mais dans une expression qui semble se partager entre la colère et la gène. Qu'est-ce que va penser Ron? Et Harry?

Un dernier coup d'œil à Draco; il a un sourire méprisant sur le visage mais avec un certain coté franc, puis je me tourne vers mes 2 amis.

« On pense bien ce qu'on est censé penser là? » me demande Ron, colérique.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu pense mais ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu es censé pensé parce que tu penses 2 fois plus mal que la vrai pensé que t'es censé avoir! »

« Parce que tu pense que je ne vais pas penser à ce que je suis censé pensé? Je pense que je suis assez grand pour pouvoir penser par moi-même et de savoir quoi penser et je suis sur que je pense à la bonne chose. »

« Euh…tu peux répéter? »

« Il fallait vraiment que sur tout les mecs de la terre, incluant moi, que tu tombe sur lui. Il fallait vraiment que tu te cases avec la personne que je déteste le plus au monde! »

J'entend un « C'est flatteur. » derrière moi.

« Ne réagis pas comme ça! » répondais-je à Ron.

« En l'espace de 24 heures, j'apprends que tu ne veux pas de moi et en plus tu te ramasses avec lui. Comment veux tu que je réagisse? Moi je m'en vais, tu viens Harry? » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et en sortant carrément de la pièce.

Je ne suis pas sur qu'Harry a suivit cette conversation qui menait littéralement à nulle part. Il ne dit rien et ne fait que me regarder moi puis Draco à quelques pas derrière moi.

« Harry…dis de quoi…je t'en supplie. »

« C'est toi qui vois…mais ne nous forces pas à nous parler voir même regarder… »

C'est mieux que rien.

« Pourrais-tu parler à Ron?...Je t'en prie, dis lui que…tout ce que je demande…c'est de garder son amitié. Et que s'il était vraiment mon ami, il comprendrait et ne réagirait pas comme ça...Si toi tu lui parles, il comprendra… »

« C'est bon, je vais le faire… »

« Merci Harry, j'adore. »

Puis je rajoute tout bas pour que seulement lui puisse entendre ce que je dis :

« Je n'ai rien fait avec lui qui fasse changer le classement des lieux vers la cote NC-17, ne t'en fait pas. »

Autant le rassurer.

« C'est bon, je vais rejoindre Ron. »

À son tour de quitter la salle commune. Occupons nous du fouteur de trouble maintenant. Je regarde Draco avec les yeux les plus méchants que je puisse faire.

« T'aime ça hein foutre le bordel! Et royalement en plus! »

« Hey oh, j'ignorais que vous étiez là tous les 3, si tu voulais pas que je tombe sur vous t'avais qu'à aller ailleurs! »

« Oh non, essaye pas de mettre la faute sur moi! »

« J'ai dis ça comme ça, par spontanéité, reviens en! »

« La spontanéité te fais dire des conneries, ça ne t'avantage en aucun point. »

« C'est bon, t'as finis? »

« Non, donne moi mon t-shirt! »

« Une condition. »

« Quoi? »

« Un bisou. »

« Une condition. »

« …Quoi? »

« Plus de conneries dans le genre. »

« …D'accord. »

Il me tend la main. Je scelle l'accord en y insérant la mienne. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. À ma grande damnation, je me rends compte que j'approfondis le baiser. Je me fou une énorme gifle intérieurement. Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens une fois qu'il est près de moi.

Il me serre étrangement fort dans ses bras…Puis je lui dis :

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de te faire confiance…je ne vois pas pourquoi…moi j'ai confiance en toi… »

Je le sens qui se fige soudainement.

« Quoi? » demandais-je.

« Non rien. » me répond-il doucement en glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il me relâche, me tend mon t-shirt et je remonte finalement dans l'escalier en colimaçon en fixant ses beaux yeux bleus.

**Du coté de Draco **

Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con. « _Ils n'ont pas l'air de te faire confiance…moi j'ai confiance en toi… _» Figures toi que mon rôle au départ ici c'est de vous poignardé dans la dos! Potter et Weasley ont tout simplement un 6e sens qu'Hermione n'a pas…

Je fais le saut en lâchant un cri de stupeur. Un hibou au plumage sombre arrive sans crier gare dans la salle commune. Je reconnais cet hibou noir………MON PÈRE! Je n'ai pas répondu à sa dernière lettre! Je l'ai mise dans mon tiroir et je l'ai oubliée!

Avec une certaine crainte, j'ouvre la lettre avec toutes les précautions du monde, comme si je faisais affaire à une grenade dégoupillée.

«_ Rappel toi notre dernière rencontre…J'attends toujours. _

_Lucius._ »

Vite, faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire pour lui répondre…

« _Cher Père…_ »………Ça commence bien, déjà. « _Tout marche comme sur des roulettes._ » Oui, vraiment. « _Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous ai pas mentis, je suis bel et bien avec elle. _» …Chose qui n'aurait pas du arriver…elle va se faire tuer, JE vais me faire tuer! « _J'attend seulement le bon moment pour lui poser des questions sur la prophétie. J'attend qu'elle me fasse suffisamment confiance._ » …merde. « _Je m'en tiens toujours au plan… _» Un petit mensonge par ici. _«… et je vous promet des informations importantes dès que je trouverai le bon moment. _» Et un petit mensonge par là.

Je ne pourrai pas raconter des histoires à mon père toute ma vie…Il me faut un plan.

« Draco! » dit la tête d'Hermione en apparaissant dans le cadrage de la porte.

Je donne la lettre au hibou en vitesse et me dirige vers elle.

« Tu envoyais un message à qui? »

« J'envoyais un bon de commande pour une bouteille de shampooing. Il ne m'en reste plus. »

« Ah… »

Elle a raison, la spontanéité me fait dire des conneries…

« Viens, on va dîner. » me dit-elle.

Je la suis dans le couloir en fixant quelques tuiles du plancher au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche de la grande salle.

……je vais lui dire…

**Fin du chapitre**

Oh mais dire quoooooooi? On se le demande hein? En prenant en compte le fait que Draco veut que le plan de Voldemort et compagnie fouare…j'ai bien l'impression de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire à Hermione…mais on dirait qu'il y a des failles dans le plan de Draco… Je vous avais promis du PG-13 pour ce chapitre…je m'excuse encore…mais il va y en avoir dans le chapitre 9!

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- OMG PG-13!  
- Aille...ça va mal par contre...même sur le bord d'être triste...  
- Je ne vous dis rien d'autre.

Ce n'est pas encore sûr...mais peut être que cette fic aura 12 chapitres au lieu de seulement 10...mais c'est pas certain.

Kissssssssss  
Marianne Malfoy


	9. Crois moi

Voila, je passe rapidement pour poster ce chapitre 9! Le chapitre 10 est écrit déjà et je le poste d'ici 48 heures! Merci au revieweur! C'est l'fun de savoir que vous aimez mes histoires!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9**

_**Crois-moi…**_

**Du coté de Draco**

Non mais, à quoi elle pense là? On vient de sortir d'une tirade pas possible et on dîne tous ensemble!...C'est bien parce que c'est elle… Par contre, j'écoute attentivement la conversation qu'ont les membres de l'Ordre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? » demande Tonks.

« Il va falloir envoyer de nos membres là-bas et leur dire de surveiller les alentours. » explique Lupin.

« D'où vient cette information, Remus? » demande Maugrey d'un air douteux en prenant une gorgée de vin.

« De passants qui auraient vu d'étranges hommes, tous vêtus de capes noires, se promenant dans la rue puis disparaître « comme par magie ». » Répond Lupin.

« Et tu trouves que c'est une source suffisamment fiable ça! « Des passants qui auraient vu des gens porter des capes noires »? Ce pouvait bien être de simples sorciers qui se foute complètement des précautions contre les moldus! »

« Un des passant était UN SORCIER, Fol Œil. »

« …bah dans ce cas, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à dire que cette source n'est pas fiable? »

« Une minute, la psychologie inversé ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, c'est toi qui disait ça! »

« Tonks, passe moi le beurre! » déclare précipitamment Maugrey.

« Ne change pas de sujet! »

La conversation dégénère royalement et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai cessé d'écouter. Je trouves néanmoins étrange que les copains de Voldemort se promènent comme ça dans la rue alors que tout le monde peut les voir. Bonjour la subtilité. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que dira la prochaine lettre de mon père. C'est la seule faille de mon plan…il faudrait qu'on se sauve, qu'on se cache ailleurs, comme ça personne se serait tué…si seulement je savais où se trouve le quartier général des mangemorts…je pourrais servir à quelque chose.

Mais après tout…j'ai pris une décision. Probablement la plus grosse décision de toute ma vie…et peut être la dernière.

Si je déballe le tout à Hermione…elle me comprendra et verra que je suis dans une bien mauvaise situation. Elle va ensuite mettre l'Ordre au courant et ils changeront de lieu de quartier général avant que les mangemorts n'attaquent…et si on déménage, il n'y aura plus personne pour dévoiler le nouvel emplacement à mon père… (Nda : Posez-vous des questions à propos de cette dernière phrase.)

J'étire mon bras pour attraper mon verre de jus de citrouille mais en renverse délibérément tout son contenu sur la table.

« Ça va? » me demande Hermione alors que les 2 autres nigauds me regardent méchamment. « Tu trembles? »

Un seul coup d'œil à mes mains me confirme ses dires.

« Je vais bien, oui. »

Ça semble la rassurer…je dois lui dire…elle doit savoir…

Deux jours passent à une vitesse folle depuis cette soirée catastrophique…je reçois la réponse de mon père par hibou alors que je lisais la gazette dans la salle commune. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire. Après tout ce que je lui ai dis dans ma dernière lettre, il me semble qu'il n'y a rien à rajouter.

« _Cher Draco,_

_Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Il est clair que tu fais bien tout cela pour le bien de notre clan…mais tu le fais en un temps incroyablement long. Mais c'est beau, c'est ta vie qui est en jeux, alors fait ce que tu veux avec. Je te rappel néanmoins que mission accomplie ou pas, elle mourra alors autant qu'elle meurent en nous ayant rendu service. Penses à tout ce que ça t'apportera…Ta mère serait fière de toi._

_Lucius »_

Fou de rage, je broie littéralement le bout de parchemin dans ma main…de quel droit ose-t-il me dire que mère serait fière de moi! Il a le culot de me dire cela après qu'il l'ai lui-même tuer!...je lui souhaite de crever en enfer.

Je prends un bout de parchemin neuf ainsi qu'une plume et y inscrit la première chose qui me vient à la tête, la rage guidant les traces d'encre sur le papier.

« _Cher père,_

_Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que j'ai enfin les informations voulues sur ce que disait la prophétie. Elle commençait effectivement par « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbre le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… » Et voici la suite : « L'élu devra affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un combat où seuls ils devront se rendre car c'est en étant seul que leurs pouvoirs pourront être utiliser à leur pleine capacité. C'est grâce au savoir, à l'agilité et la ruse que cet enfer disparaîtra de cette planète à jamais. » Voila, vous savez tout maintenant. _

_Draco. »_

Toujours en colère, je dépose ma plume sur la table et constate que j'en ai abîmé le bout en pesant très fort sur le parchemin. Je me relève et l'attache à la patte du hibou noir de mon père. Au moment exacte où je referme les carreaux de la fenêtre, le tableau masquant l'entré de l'appartement des préfets s'écarte pour laisser passer Hermione.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, elle m'apprend que depuis 2 jours, Potter et Weasley ne lui parle plus, en fait, juste le rouquin mais le balafré se sent obligé de se tenir avec lui donc…

« Ça va s'arranger, laisse leur un peu de temps… »

Mais elle s'empresse de rajouter :

« Au moins je t'ai toi! »

………Est-ce que je devrais lui dire maintenant?...Il n'y a aucun couteau à proximité, c'est bon.

« Hermione, il faut que je te dise- »

« ALERTE! ALERTE! ATTAQUE DANS LA STATION DE MÉTRO DE LA GARE DE KING CROSS. MOLDUS BLESSÉS! BESOIN DE RENFORT! 20 MANGEMORTS. » Scande la voix criarde de Maugrey dans les flammes de la cheminée.

« On doit absolument s'y rendre. On s'en reparlera ce soir, d'accord? »

« C'est bon. » lui répondais-je.

Ça va me donner plus de temps pour trouver l'approche parfaite pour lui parler…

« Je vais le tuer! » déclare-t-elle en pénétrant dans la salle commune, un bras autour de mon cou, une de ses cheville tordue formant présentement un angle plutôt inquiétant. « Sans te vexé. » rajoute-t-elle en me regardant sincèrement.

« Écoutes, ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon père que je suis de son coté là. J'ai la même envie de le tuer que toi. »

Elle ne rajoute rien, je m'occupe de l'asseoir dans le divan devant le foyer.

« Bon, je dois enlever ta chaussure pour voir ton pied. »

Avec toutes les précautions possibles et un cri de douleurs de sa part, la tâche est accomplie.

« Aie, c'est vraiment enflé. » dis-je en contemplant son pied gauche ayant 2 fois la grosseur de l'autre.

« Et ça s'arrange, hein? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Au nombre de blessures que j'ai moi-même soignées…bref, _Desunfluado_. »

Sa cheville prend une allure plutôt normal.

« Bon, c'est encore sensible un peu mais au moins tu peux marcher dessus. »

« Merci de t'occuper de moi… »

Ok, ça si ce n'est pas le bon moment pour tout lui avouer je ne sais vraiment pas c'est quoi!

**Du coté d'Hermione**

Il a l'air penseur. Il met un bandage autour de ma cheville en faisant très attention alors que la douleur n'importe peu. J'ai droit à ce regard si étrange venant de lui…

Et après tout ce que je viens de voir cette après-midi lors que l'attaque…qui sait ce qui arrivera? Qui sait combien de temps il peut bien nous rester? Qui sait où cet enfer nous mènera?...c'est le bon moment, oui, le voila…

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, il déclare :

« Hermione, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose de très important… »

« Moi aussi… » Dis-je en l'embrassant fiévreusement, le forçant à venir me rejoindre dans le divan. Je l'invite à prendre place sur moi. Une de mes mains décoiffe ses cheveux pendant que l'autre parcours sa peau sous son t-shirt.

« C'est vraiment important ce que j'ai à te dire Hermione… » Rajoute-il ses cheveux d'ange frôlant mon front.

« Je t'aime Draco… »

Une toute autre lueur apparaît dans ses yeux. Comme si je venais de dire le mot de passe correct devant une porte infranchissable. Sauvagement, il recolle ses lèvres aux miennes et y mettant une passion folle.

Quelqu'un a déjà dit quelque part « Il faut vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. » C'est ce que je fais.

Une de ses mains tire le tissu de mon débardeur, effleurant au passage ma peau frémissante. Je n'ai jamais sentis quelque chose d'aussi fort au par avant, même avec Victor, c'était une tout autre chose.

Et puis nos vêtements nous quittent un à un dans un laps de temps horriblement long. Il y va avec douceur…une douceur dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence chez lui…Ses lèvres abandonne les miennes pour se promener sur mon cou en descendant toujours plus bas… D'un doigté très habile, il désagrafe mon soutient gorge noir en satin. Je réussis à mon tour à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture pour ainsi le débarrasser de ses pantalons…

« Fais moi l'amour, Draco…je t'en prie. »

D'un geste un peu brusque, il se laisse tomber en bas du divan et m'entraîne avec lui dans sa chute d'à peine 60 centimètres. Je me retrouve sur lui mais il me fait immédiatement basculer et reprend le dessus.

Ma raison et mon bon sens légendaire me délaissent en même temps que tous mes soucis. Un sentiment bien plus fort arrive et s'impose royalement en moi. Le désir.

Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je contemple ses yeux bleus argentés, quelques mèches de cheveux blond pâle les voilant à peine…Je lui fait confiance…lui de même… Ça devait arriver et c'est arrivé…après quelques minutes, je sens la friction du tapis sous mes reins…mon esprit qui est très loin de là et présent à la fois réussit à capter quelques paroles à peine audibles venant de lui… « _Je t'aime moi aussi…_ »…

« Hermione! » me dit une voix qui semble venir de loin.

« Humphhmmmff… »

« Réveil-toi! »

« Quoi! » dis-je en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

La première chose que je vois c'est une silhouette noire devant des rayons de soleil jaunâtre aveuglants. Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de me rendre compte que c'est Draco.

« Salut! Bien dormis? » Lui murmurais-je en quêtant un baiser.

« Pas le temps, vite, dépêche toi avant que quelqu'un arrive! »

C'est alors que je constate que nous sommes couchés devant le foyer dans la salle commune, seulement couvert d'une épaisse couverture verte foncée.

« Oh mon dieu, quel heure est-il? »

« 6h45. » M'annonce Draco qui est maintenant debout en train d'enfiler sa chemise. « Vite, remonte en haut, si jamais un de tes amis arrive tu risques de ne jamais plus leur parler de ta vie. » rajoute-t-il en me balançant mon jeans par la tête.

« C'est bon! »

À moitié vêtue, je remonte dans ma chambre en vitesse suivit de près par Draco qui me pousse dans le dos pour que j'aille encore plus vite.

Il se dirige immédiatement vers sa chambre mais j'attrape son bras avant qu'il ne me quitte.

« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dis hier soir? »

« Je t'ai dis beaucoup de chose hier soir… »

« …que tu m'aimais?... »

…

« …je le pensais oui. » me répond-t-il sincèrement.

Je le fixe du regard…je l'aime tellement…tellement… Il m'embrasse langoureusement alors qu'une larme se promène sur ma joue…

**Du coté de Draco**

Non…ce n'est pas vrai…

« Tu viens me rejoindre? » m'appelle Hermione sous la douche.

« Ouai, je viens. » Dis-je en haussant le ton, essayant de cacher toutes traces de nervosité dans ma voix. Mes mains trembles… Le hibou au plumage noir s'envole en grafignant au passage le vernis couvrant le bois de ma table de chevet. S'il quitte la pièce…c'est que mon père ne veut pas de réponse à ce message…l'enveloppe est froissée comme si l'expéditeur était pressé et n'avait pas eu le temps de cacheter l'enveloppe correctement. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. J'ai peur d'ouvrir la lettre…peur de savoir ce que mon père a à me dire…qu'est-ce que je vais découvrir?...

J'arrache la cire qui celle l'enveloppe et tiens le papier dans mes mains à présent…Je ne vois pas beaucoup de traces d'encre au travers du papier…Avec toute la force que j'ai, j'ouvre la lettre…

« _On attaque ce soir. Tu nous rejoins à 7h00._ »

…Non…NON! J'aurais du le voir venir! Si je leur donnais enfin les informations qu'ils voulaient, c'est sûr qu'ils viendraient enfin attaquer…et la tuer…

Respirant difficilement, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche où se trouve déjà Hermione du shampooing plein les cheveux.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais! » me dit-elle.

Tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer le plus fort possible contre moi. Elle est mon bien le plus précieux…et des gens cherchent à la tuer et pour des stupides règles de Mangemorts…J'aurais du tout lui dire hier soir….et j'ai laisser mes bas instincts prendre le dessus…je ne veux pas la perdre…

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues mais je fais passer ça pour de l'eau venant de la paume de douche.

C'est clair…cette après-midi je lui dis tout…je dois juste me préparer mentalement un peu…

Vers 11h45, je me rends dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Assis en face de Potter et Weasley, j'essaye de ne rien dire. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne foutra pas le bordel, ce sera moi.

« Alors… » Commence Weasley alors qu'Hermione n'est toujours pas arrivée. « On prépare des plans avec papa aujourd'hui? »

Je ne bronche pas et ne réponds rien. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je sorte de mes gonds.

« Tu ne réponds rien? C'est que c'est peut être vrai alors! »

Je me force pour avaler une bouchée de viande même si je n'ai absolument pas faim. Qu'il dise ce qu'il veut, je m'en contre-fiche.

« C'est ça, répond rien, comme ça t'a l'air d'un con. » S'exclame Potter.

« Vaut mieux rester silencieux et avoir l'air con que de parler et de le prouver, Potter. » répondis-je, plus fort que moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là! » répond Ron en déposant brutalement sa fourchette sur la table.

« Rien, je m'en vais. » annonçais-je me levant, abandonnant mon assiette ainsi que ces deux idiots.

En marchant vers la porte je croise Hermione qui a l'air de se demander pourquoi je m'en vais.

Je lui glisse un papier dans la main et je quitte définitivement la grande salle. J'ai seulement d'entre sa voix crier aux deux autres « _Vous ne devriez pas vous attaquer à lui de la sorte!_ »…Elle me défend alors que je ne le mérite même pas.

Les heures passe très vite, trop vite à mon goût. Cela fait trois heures que je me trouve au dessus de la tour d'Astronomie, replié sur moi-même à essayer de trouver un moyen de sauver tout ce monde ici à Poudlard. Mon esprit semble vide. Je contemple la course du soleil dans le ciel, une course qui se terminera bientôt du aux courtes journées de décembre...Assis sur un des créneaux, une pensée fait son chemin dans ma tête…le sol semble très loin au dessous de moi…je pourrais très bien arrêter ma vie maintenant…mais ce serait incroyablement idiot, c'est pour cela que cette pensée continue son chemin et sort définitivement de ma tête, le suicide n'étant vraiment pas la solution de cette horrible situation dans laquelle je me trouve… Une larme coule de temps en temps sur ma joue…je me demande comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans un tel guêpier.

La seizième heure de la journée arrive rapidement et je dois me résoudre à redescendre en bas du château. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Hermione dans le parc de Poudlard à 16h00 en lui passant un petit papier tantôt.

Assis sous un grand chêne au bord du lac, le soleil vient tout juste de terminer sa course derrière les montagnes environnantes, donnant au ciel un étrange dégradé de couleurs chaudes. Le paysage s'assombrit néanmoins autour de moi. Elle arrive…Elle s'en vient pour m'embrasser mais je l'en empêche.

« Écoute, j'ai quelque chose de TRÈS important à te dire. » déclarais-je, sûr de moi.

« Plus important qu'un baiser? »

« Ouai, vraiment plus. » répondis-je avec tout le sérieux que je puisse avoir en moi.

...Elle me regarde et attend que je parle…

« La vrai raison…de pourquoi je suis ici…ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois… »

« C'est?... »

« C'est parce que…j'étais censé… » Commençais-je, hésitant. Puis je prends mon courage à deux mains. «…censé être un…espion. »

Son air change un peu tout en restant très rationnel.

« Quoi? » me demande-t-elle.

«…J'ai été _envoyé_ ici…en tant qu'espion. »

« …si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle. »

Je ne lui réponds rien…elle ne fait que me contempler attentivement comme si elle espérait que j'explose de rire en lui disant « Poisson d'Avril 4 mois à l'avance! »…comme elle voit que je ne lui réponds rien…son air change complètement et la colère vient déformer les traits fins de son visage.

« …traître. » dit-elle les dents serrée.

« Non, attend- »

« TRAÎTRE! » répète-t-elle d'un ton encore plus agressif en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

« Attend! J'ai mentis à mon père sur toute la ligne! » Lui assurais-je.

« Vraiment! »

« Oui! » Dis-je en lui prenant le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille.

« Ne me touche pas! » rajoute-elle en s'éloignant d'un autre pas de moi.

« J'étais censé devenir ami avec toi, Potter et Weasley, ce que je n'ai pas fais! Je n'ai pas donner de VRAIES informations sur vous, ni sur quiconque ici! »

« …C'est donc toi qui nous a vendu! Tu as dis à ton père où était notre cartier général! » Dit-elle en pointant le château.

« Non…je n'ai pas été le seul espion… »

« … »

« Rogue. »

« Mais- »

« Il vous a mentis. »

Ses yeux deviennent ronds.

« Il l'ont tué parce qu'après ça, il voulait quitter les Mangemorts et se cacher. Mais crois-moi! Tout ce que je sais pour le moment…c'est qu'ils vont attaquer…ce soir. »

« Tu n'es qu'un minable. »

« Je te dis la vérité! »

Elle fait une pause dans laquelle ses yeux légèrement humides ne lâche pas les miens. Si elle le pouvait, je crois bien qu'elle me tuerait.

« Je devrais te croire ou ça fait partie de vos plans! Comment j'ai pu penser que t'avais changer? Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance! Et dire que je fais l'amour avec toi hier soir! Un coup de couteau dans le dos, voila ce que c'était dans le fond. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu veuille me blesser à ce point! Tu nous as trahis. Tu m'as mentis! »

« NON! Tu ne comprends pas! Je suis de votre coté! »

« … »

« Je suis votre dernière chance, je t'en prie…crois moi… » Essayais-je en vain.

« …je n'ai plus aucune raison de te croire… »

Elle me tourne le dos et commence à marcher…elle s'éloigne de moi...puis elle se retourne brusquement.

« J'aimerais que tu partes. »

« QUOI! » Dis-je, abasourdi.

« Vas t'en! Vas rejoindre ton père. Je dirai aux autres que tu as trouvé un endroit encore plus sûr pour te cacher de ton père…tu vois, je vais mentir pour toi… »

« Ça c'est vrai! Je me suis vraiment sauvé de mon père! Sauf que je n'ai pas réussis et il m'a retrouvé! C'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé ici après que Rogue ait été tué! Crois moi! »

« Je vais dire aux membres de l'Ordre de se préparer pour ce soir…je trouverai une raison. » dit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu. « Vas t'en… »

Elle me tourne de nouveau le dos et continue de marché. Maintenant à genou dans la neige froide, abattu par la tournure des événements… je ne fais que rajouter :

« Mais je ne veux pas te quitter moi… »

Elle stoppe sa course mais ne se retourne pas.

« …Moi si. » murmure-t-elle en partant définitivement.

…Je me relève et commence à marcher vers Pré-au-lard…J'ai tout perdu à présent. Elle…ma liberté…ma mère…et bientôt ma vie quand ils se rendront compte que je leur ai mentis. Ils la tueront, comme ils ont tués tout les autres au par avant… (Nda :…je me poserais des questions sur cette phrase la aussi si j'étais vous, réponse dans le chapitre 10.)

Je quitte tranquillement l'enceinte de Poudlard, un sentiment de colère profonde déformant mon visage, une larme s'aventurant sur ma joue…je met un pied sur le pavé des rues animés du petit village…je transplane…

**Fin du chapitre**

Non mais...scusez moi la mais c'est triste! Pauvre Draco, il fait vraiment pitié...JE VAIS LE CONSOLER! MDR!

**Dans le prochain chapitre: **

- L'attaque...est-ce que tout va se passer comme prévu?...

Je ne vous dis rien d'autre! DUH!

Kissssssss  
Marianne Malfoy


	10. Je n'ai pas le choix, première partie

J'AI ÉTÉ FRAPPÉ PAR UN ÉCLAIR D'INSPIRATION…ET MA FANFIC SE TERMINE AU CHAPITRE 12….CHAPITRE QUI EST DÉJÀ ÉCRIT! DONC, POSTÉ BIENTÔT!

* * *

**RAR!**

**LunDer : **Bah non, elle n'a pas rêver de sa nuit avec Draco! C'est bel et bien arrivé! Voila la suite!

**Arwenajane :** Oh mon dieu, si tu trouves que ce chapitre la était triste, t'as encore rien vu! Bonne lecture!

**ze1telotte : **Tu dis qu'Hermione l'aime trop pour le laisser se faire tuer…bah ouai elle l'aime…mais tu vas savoir ce qui va arriver dans ce chapitre!

**'tite mione :** Tu voulais la suite? Ah bah la voila! Après un petit bout de temps, certes, mais l'inspiration ça vient ou ça vient pas…c'est triste mais c'est comme ça! Ahahah Bonne lecture!

**sarasheppard** : Je sais, j'ai tellement pris de temps a mettre ce chapitre. Le problème c'est que je suis dans ma fin d'année dans mes cours et que j'ai plein de truc a faire mais la je peux fêter car j'ai officiellement finis mes cours! Mais il ne me reste que 4 examens, 2 demain, 2 autres la semaine prochaine et je suis en vacance! Yay! Bonne lecture!

**Mimi Mc Go :** Merci pour ton enthousiaste et pour avoir reviewer à tous mes chapitres! Je crois ne jamais avoir pris autant de temps à lire de l'écrite sms par contre! Ahahah Sans te vexer, pourrais-tu écrire au long tes review? S'il te plait, parce qu'encore la je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Mais bon, revenons au sujet, tu voulais la suite? Bah la voila!

* * *

**Chapitre 10  
Je n'ai pas le choix, première partie**

Du coté de Draco

Dans ce long couloir lugubre, j'avance du pas lent comme si je me rendais à l'endroit où je me ferais condamner. Ce même long couloir sombre que j'ai connu il y a à peine 1 mois et quelques jours lorsque de force mon père m'y a traîné après m'avoir retrouvé suite à ma présumé mort…

…Elle ne m'a pas cru… c'est la seule fois où je lui ai dit la vérité…et elle ne m'a pas cru…

Le bruit de mes pas résonne lourdement sur les murs de pierres couverts d'une fine couche d'eau du a l'humidité de l'endroit...un endroit introuvable où se cache _l'autre_ clan… celui de mon père, de Voldemort et celui que je devrais servir… Personne ne pourrait imaginer que ce repère se trouve dans la station de métro de King Cross…il y a encore une fois un mois et quelques jours, Avery me jetais un sort me rendant incapable de divulguer l'emplacement du quartier général, au cas où j'aurais des doutes sur le camp que je devais servir. Avery…une autre personne qui mériterais juste de mourir. J'aurais quasiment préféré me faire « _oublietté_ ». Je n'aurais pas à endurer ça…mais maintenant on sait que la mémoire d'une personne qui a reçut ce sort peut lui être rendu…mais aucun grand sorcier n'a pu savoir comment…mais cela arrive pourtant…je veux mourir.

J'essuie rapidement mes joues un tantinet humides avant d'attraper la poignée de la porte de bois. Cette porte s'ouvre sur mon destin…6h32…

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Certains me regardent avec de la satisfaction dans les yeux, d'autres me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien…c'est ce que je suis… Attendent-ils à ce que je prononce un discours sur comment j'ai prévenu l'ordre de leur attaque?...Et cette bande de cons ne semble pas se rendre compte que je leur joue la comédie! C'est ça le plus drôle!

Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage à cette pensé mais disparaît bien vite lorsqu'un un d'entre eux me regarde d'un air moqueur et chuchote à un autre quelque chose qui ressemble à « Même le maître va le vénérer après ça, voila le nouveau bras droit. » juste assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre…le nouveau bras droit…si l'Ordre se fait battre…je suis finis…

« DRACO! » Retente la voix de mon père derrière moi me faisant sursauter. « Il t'en auras fallut du temps mais au moins le résultat est là. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. » Dis-je du même ton agressif que celui-ci.

« Si tu juges que s'en est un, bien bon pour toi. »

« Maintenant Lucius, tu peux la fermer. » Murmure une voix rauque derrière moi.

« Maître! » S'exclame mon père. « Je ne faisais que reprocher à Draco la lenteur dont il a fait preuve lors de cette mission. »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier Lucius. C'est à moi de juger le temps que ça a pris. Long, certes, mais plus court que ce que j'imaginais. »

Le « maître » se retourne et j'ai seulement le temps d'étirer mes lèvres en un sourire satisfait sincèrement adressé à mon père. (Nda : CASS…!) La voix de Voldemort me fait toutefois faire le saut lorsqu'il s'écrit :

« Rockwood! Quelle heure est-il! »

« 6h46, maître. »

« Bien, très bien. Ah! Bellatrix, te voilà. » Dit-il en désignant de la main la femme au longs cheveux bruns foncés et au teint verdâtre qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce par la même porte bois que j'ai traversé tout à l'heure.

Elle s'incline innocemment devant lui.

« Pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué cela. » répond-t-elle en faisant un drôle de regard à Voldemort…Elle essaye de flirter ou quoi?

Un frisson me passe tout comme une drôle d'image dans ma tête…oh ouach. Je me force pour rire seulement intérieurement.

Accoté sur le mur de pierre, les bras croisés, je suis leur conversations présent de corps, certes, mais pas d'esprit. Il vagabonde n'on loin d'ici dans un château…avec une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains bouclés…au yeux bruns noisette pétillants…

« DRACO! »

« Oui? » Répondis-je agressivement, de retour parmi eux.

« Dernière chose que je te demande avant d'enfin te considérer comme un de mes Mangemorts…tu t'occupes de cette moldu. Veille à ce qu'elle reçoive le même sort que les autres. »

« …Oui, maître. » Répondis-je un peu trop lentement à mon goût.

« Ce sera ta dernière épreuve et je tiens à ce qu'elle soit accomplie. » Dit-il en me regardant d'un drôle d'air…il essaye de lire mes penser!

Merde! Draco, pense à rien……pense à rien… puis il se retourne en déclarant :

« Combien ça prend de personne pour me dire l'heure? »

« Une. 18h53. »

« Il est bientôt l'heure mes chers serviteurs. Et maintenant que nous avons le contenu précis de cette prophétie, je pourrai enfin éliminer Harry Potter.

Ouai, c'est ça, cause toujours.

Avec le poids de la honte et de la frustration qui pèse sur mes épaules, je suis d'un pas lourd les Mangemorts aux cotés de mon père. Le vent s'est levé et décoiffe mes cheveux à chaque rafale. Je fixe un point en avant de moi et avance en ne pensant à rien.

Après avoir transplané et marché quelques mètres, je me retrouve devant un château familier. On longe la forêt pour ne pas être vu des membres de l'Ordre qui font la garde. Certain s'envole déjà pour infiltrer le château pas les étages supérieur, d'autre passe part les passages créé lors de la destruction d'une partie du château il y a à peine 6 mois.

Une main vient s'abattre durement sur mon épaule et menace de me broyer la clavicule.

« Trouves la, tue la. » M'ordonne mon père.

Ils avaient tout prévu. C'est certain que si les membres me voient de nouveau dans le château, je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que je suis de retour finalement et etc…

J'entre par la porte principale qui n'est étrangement pas gardée. Même dans les couloirs je ne rencontre personne. Puis j'entends une explosion énorme provenant d'un étage quelque part au dessus de moi. Par la fenêtre du couloir dans lequel je me trouve, je vois des morceaux de brique grise tomber. Je regarde de plus près dehors et je vois déjà les membres de l'Ordre se battrent ardemment contre les Mangemorts.

Faut que je la retrouve.

…Où est-ce qu'elle est!...LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE!

C'est bien la première fois que je réussis à me rendre la en moins d'une minute. J'ouvre les portes avec un grand fracas. Je rentre et marche très vite en vérifiant chaque rangée. Le bruit rapide de mes pas résonne très fort sur les murs de pierres. Elle est là, un baladeur sur les oreilles. D'une manière un peu sauvage je l'attrape par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever et me suivre. Elle remarque enfin que je suis là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! » me reproche-t-elle.

« Pas le temps, vient, faut te planquer! » dis-je en l'entraînant vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Lâche moi! »

« Non, tu vas te cacher, les Mangemorts sont déjà là! »

« QUOI? Déjà! » Dit-elle en essayant de se défaire de ma prise.

« Ils se battent contre l'Ordre en ce moment! »

« Dans ce cas je dois aller les aider! Lâche moi! »

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit! »

« Mais je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire pendant que les autres risquent leur vie! »

Je stoppe ma course mais garde ma poigne serrée sur son poignet.

« Tu vas trouver un endroit sûr où tu vas te cacher! » Dis-je en faisant comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

« Je refuse! Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à faire ça! » Dit-elle en essayant encore de se déprendre.

Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur elle.

« Je vais t'expliquer un truc. Du moment que quelqu'un ne faisant pas partit du club des Mangemorts les aident…ils ont comme mandat de le tuer. Pense à Rogue, Shackelboth…mais maintenant c'est ton tour…et c'est moi qui suis cherché de t'éliminer. »

Ses yeux changent en une fraction de seconde et elle regarde ma baguette. Elle n'essaye même plus de se déprendre.

« Bah, vas-y, comme ça t'auras complètement accompli ta mission. »

« TU NE COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS! JE LEUR AI MENTIT D'UN BOUT À L'AUTRE POUR VOUS PROTEGER, POUR **TE** PROTEGER! »

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens…puis son regard se fixe quelque part derrière moi et soudain elle m'entraîne contre elle. Un éclair de lumière bleue vient faire exploser une pierre du mur derrière moi. J'étais apparemment la cible. Je me retourne rapidement et aperçoit un homme tout en noir. Putain de merde!

« DRACO MALFOY EST UN TRAITRE! IL EST DE LEUR COT…! » Commence à crier le Mangemort en courant. Puis il répète cela sans arrêt en parcourant les couloirs.

« Merde! Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre…Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Je la force encore une fois à me suivre. On arrive devant le tableau auquel je gueule littéralement le mot de passe. On est dans les appartements des préfets, je l'oblige à s'asseoir dans le divan et je m'en vais vers le tableau. Mais on dirait qu'elle n'arrêtera jamais de se débattre.

« Tu ne me laissera pas ici! »

Je ne lui répond rien et referme le tableau.

« Je vais être clair : Personne ne rentre, personne ne sort. »

« Compris. » Répond le tableau.

En m'éloignant, j'entends des bruits de coups et des cris. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure à cause de moi. Maintenant, je dois aller affronter le bordel qui m'attend.

**Du coté d'Hermione**

« Draco Malfoy! Laisse moi sortir de là! »

J'ai beau crier des noms au tableau, il refuse de s'ouvrir, rien ne semble jouer en ma faveur. Je frappe contre le tableau. Comment Ose-t-il m'enfermer ici alors que je devrais me battre avec les autres!

Cinq minutes passe, je suis toujours déterminée à frapper le tableau.

« OUVRE TOI! ALLEZ! »

Et pour la première fois depuis les minutes passées, l'idée de passer pas la fenêtre m'effleure l'esprit. Mais c'est en regardant la scène cruelle qui se joue sur les terrains de Poulard que mon désir de sortir d'ici s'intensifie. Une vingtaine de personnes sont étendue sur le sol. Environ cinquante autres se livrent à un combat acharné. Je ne vois pas Harry, ni Ron…J'espère qu'il ne leur ai rien arrivé!

**Du coté de Draco, en même temps**

Les membres de l'Ordre ont appelés des renforts venant de partout sur la planète. Ils sont plus nombreux que les Mangemorts.

Bien encré dans l'embrasure d'un mur de pierres, plongé dans l'ombre, j'essaye d'établir un plan d'action. Je sens tellement de pression que je bloque, je n'arrive pas a me concentrer. Un Mangemort vient par ici. Merde, merde, merde. Je recule de quelque pas quand on m'accroche sauvagement une épaule.

« IL EST ICI! » Crie Rockwood derrière moi.

« ATTRAPEZ-LE! » Ordonne une voix grave qui n'est rien d'autre que celle de mon père.

L'adrénaline est la seule chose qui guide mes mouvements. En un temps record, je met en pratique toutes les techniques d'autodéfense qu'on m'a enseigné dans l'Ordre. La seule qui a marché c'est celle de l'oreille. Si quelqu'un vous tiens immobile contre lui, derrière vous, attrapez ses oreilles fermement et tirer de toutes vos forces. Ça s'arrache à rien et la douleur en est insoutenable. Du moins, c'est ce que confirme les hurlement de Rockwood maintenant à genou dans de la neige rougeâtre.

D'autres Mangemorts arrivent. Je commence à courir mais au moment où je commence à prendre de la vitesse dans ma course, j'entends « _Imperio! _». J'ai toujours l'impression de courir mais je me rend compte très vite que je fais du sur place. J'abandonne. J'entends des bruits de pas. Je me retrouve face à face avec mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux de toute ma vie. Ses yeux sont remplis de rage. Je n'ai rien vu venir, en une fraction de seconde, sa main vient s'abattra violement sur ma joue. J'ai la certitude que sa main a laissé une trace sur ma figure. Après quelques secondes, il dit :

« J'en étais sur! TU ES TOMB… AMOUREUX DE CETTE SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE! » Dit-il en criant, puis il se calme et rajoute : « Je ne sais pas où tu l'a cacher…on la retrouvera, ça c'est certain…mais pour le moment, on va en bien s'amuser. »

**Du coté d'Hermione**

Je voudrais mourir. Je ne peux rien faire! J'ai beau tout essayer, je ne serai jamais capable de sortir des appartements des préfets sauf en sautant par la fenêtre, sans oublier le fait que je m'écraserait en bas des 7 étages me séparant du sol. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, ça fait à peine une minutes je ne regarde plus par la fenêtre, un des membres de l'Ordre est mort devant mes yeux.

Mais quelque chose me pousse à regarder de nouveau dehors…c'est alors que je le vois…Draco est entouré de quatre Mangemorts. On dirait qu'il se parle. Mais cette impression que j'ai ne dure pas longtemps quand tout à coup un des alliés de Voldemort lève bien haut sa baguette et que le même sort de couleur bleue de tantôt vient s'abattre sur Draco qui lui s'écroule au sol instantanément. Le sort bleu…c'est l'_endoloris_. Je n'en peux plus.

Je me retourne et hurle « _ABIERTA PUERTA_! » Le tableau explose littéralement. J'engage dans le couloir. Je prends un raccourci qui donne sur la cour intérieure de Poudlard, je pourrai plus facilement l'atteindre comme çaAAAAAAARGH!

« Enlève tes sales pattes de moi! » Criais-je au Mangemort qui me tiens fermement dans ses bras.

« Mais c'est la sang-de-bourbe! Hey McGregor, viens par ici! » Dit-il a un autre Mangemort qui se trouve un peu plus loin. « Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu avant d'en finir avec elle? »

« Pourquoi pas! » Dit l'autre en passant une main dans mes cheveux. « Je ne peux pas croire que Malfoy l'ai eu à lui tout seul durant toutes ces semaines. »

Je ne crois pas m'être autant débattue de toute ma sainte vie. Je crois avoir frapper tous les endroits possible à atteindre dans ma position. J'ai la chance d'attraper la baguette du Mangemort qui me tient contre lui et je hurle « _IMMOBILUS!_ », la respiration haletante. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur.

Je cours comme je n'ai jamais courus et atteint la forêt interdite. Je longue les terrain de Poudlard à l'abris des regards, bien caché dans les épais branchage des buissons et des herbes haute. J'y suis.

Dans un coin plus retirer, Draco est a quatre pattes sur le sol, quatre Mangemorts autour de lui rient comme si c'était drôle de tuer quelqu'un………DE TUER! Sous mon regard effrayé, je le vois cracher du sang puis se coucher sur le dos…OH NON!

Un des alliés de Voldemort lui jette un dernier sort…Au moment ou je vois Draco perdre connaissance, j'entends derrière moi :

« Coucou. » Je n'ai pas le temps de me tournée. Je reçois un énorme coup sur la tête…la dernière chose que je vois c'est l'herbe dans laquelle je suis tombé, une douleur insoutenable à la tête me fait perdre connaissance…

**Fin du chapitre**

NOOOOOOOOON! Je suis vraiment dedans, comme c'est la je m'en vais de ce pas écrire le chapitre 11!

Non mais vous vous rendez compte! Ils sont dans la merde la! Je veux votre avis!

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Je vais seulement vous dire que c'est dans ce chapitre que **je vais être ultra cruel** dans mon histoire. Ça va être triste.

Kissssssss

Marianne Malfoy


	11. Je n'ai pas le choix, dernière partie

THE ROOF THE ROOF IS ON FIRE! HERE I COME GUYS!

Ça va? Moi en tout cas ça va super bien! Je vous le jure, j'ai écris le chapitre en 2h30! J'étais vraiment dans le mood pour écrire aujourd'hui et j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

RAR! 

**'tite mione:** Il y a des question auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne veux pas que la fin soit ultra-prévisible du genre " Et Harry envoya le coup de baguette cruciale et du coup, Voldemort fut rayé du monde magique et la paix reigna de nouveau dans le monde. Marrions nous, faisons des enfants et appellons les Lily et James en souvenir des parents d'Harry. Ils vécurent heureux et blah blah blah." Tu vois le genre "gros cliché"? Donc, je ne veux surtout pas que ca ressemble à ca...Masi de toute facon, la fin est déjà écrite et je la poste bientôt. Si seulement je pouvais me décider à le transcrire sur l'ordinateur. C'est très long, je l'ai écrit à la main.

**cindie:** Bah non y'en a pas un des 2 qui meurt dans ce chapitre même si je dis que ca va être super triste. Mais...je trouve que ce chapitre vient nous chercher un peu en moment donné...Tu vas bientôt voir, parce qu'il est maintenant en ligne alors trève de bavardage, et bonne lecture!

**harrypotter2904**: Je crois que tu vas plus pleurer dans le chapitre 12...mais ici dans ce chapitre 11, je trouve que ca vient nous chercher un peu...mais c'est plus cruel que triste...mais bon, tu vas voir, après tout, le texte est un peu plus bas! Bonne lecture!

**octo: **ahahahahMais le voila le chapitre! Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir fait patienter autant mais figurez vous que le seul temps que je trouvais pour écrire ma fic c'était, le plus souvent, pendant un cours nul où j'étais assise à l'arrière de la classe. Je n'avais pas de temps pour faire quoi que ce soit avec ma fin de session, un projet a remettre ici, un autre par là. Mais bon, la, tout est finit et j'ai enfin du temps! J'ai d'ailleurs écrit le dernier chapoitre, le chapitre 12 et iol sera en ligne bientôt! Bonne lecture!

**Mini Mc Go:**Contente que l'histoirete plaise! Voila d'ailleurs le chapitre 11! Je continue dansle dramatique! Mais ce n'est rien à coté de ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 12! Je te préviens! Donc, bonne lecture et redonne moi en des nouvelles, pour ce chapitre j'en exiges! C'est cruel un peu ce que je fais a Draco et Hermy!

* * *

J'entend déjà les gens dire que c'est cruel la tournure que j'ai fais prendre a l'histoire…mais vous allez voir. 

Bon et bien bonne lecture. C'est du **dramatique concentré** la.

AVANT-DERNIER CHAPITRE! IL EN RESTE JUSTE 1 APRÈS CELUI LA!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Je n'ai pas le choix, dernière partie**

**Du coté de Draco **

Je me réveille en sursaut, de la sueur perlant sur mon front. J'ai beau ouvrir les yeux le plus grand possible, je ne vois rien. Pendant une seconde, la pensée effroyable d'être devenu aveugle me traverse l'esprit mais me quitte aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée lorsque je constate que je peux voir le blond de mes cheveux et mes bras si je les bouge. Pour la première fois depuis 1 minute, je me rends compte que j'ai mal quelque part au dessus de ma taille. J'en déduis que j'ai peu être une ecchymose sur une côte. Je sens une profonde entaille sur ma joue, elle cicatrise tranquillement.

Je me relève difficilement en me tenant après le mur sur lequel je reposais inconscient. Et puis je réalise…Je ne suis pas mort. Moi qui croyais que mon père, Avery et etc… allaient littéralement m'achever sur place sans aucune pitié…Ce n'est pas normal. Ça cache quelque chose…Ils auraient du me tuer…sinon, je sers à quoi moi ici?

Qu'est-il arrivé à l'Ordre? Ont-ils gagné la bataille? Y a-t-il des morts? (Mon père si possible.) Combien de temps cette attaque a durée? Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient? Et Potter? Weasley lui?...Non…si je suis enfermé ici…c'est que ça a mal tourné…l'Ordre a probablement perdu…

…Je suis sur le bord d'être sur la crise de nerf à cause de mon manque flagrant de nouvelles sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur dans le monde magique!

Je dois sortir d'ici. C'est alors que j'entends un cri strident venant de quelque part devant moi. Un hurlement estompé par l'épaisseur des murs de pierres froides m'entourant. Un cri de femme…

HERMIONE! Non, ça ne se peut pas! Comment ce fait-il? Ils l'ont retrouvé? Comment!

Je marche urgemment droit devant moi dans le noir total. J'entend L'écho de mes pas revenir vers moi, il doit y avoir une porte sur ce mur!

Au même moment, un éclair de lumière blanche me projette à la renverse et m'envois valdinguer sur le mur où j'étais accoté précédemment. Je pousse un grognement de douleur. Je dois avoir une côte cassée à présent.

Une chandelle s'allume instantanément et, aveuglé par cette lumière soudaine, je découvre une petite table de bois couverte de toiles d'araignées dans un coin de la pièce, à ma gauche. Je suis dans une pièce de taille moyenne…elle ne contient qu'une table et deux chaises qui avancent d'elles même vers la table.

Une personne sort de l'ombre…mon père. Pendant au moins un certain laps de temps j'avais eu la joie de penser qu'il était mort. Il me regarde avec des yeux que je n'ai pas souvent vu dans ma vie. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend?...

« Comment as-tu pu…pendant une seule seconde… »

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase. Déjà je me retrouve sur le sol à voir ma mort approcher en endurant un _endoloris_…Je veux mourir…

« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance! » Déclare-t-il après avoir levé le sort.

Je ne réponds rien. La respiration haletante, les yeux fermés, je ne bouge même pas.

« Le maître n'a pas du tout apprécié de s'être fait jouer dans le dos. Voila d'ailleurs un message de sa part. _Endoloris_ »

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache une couche de peau et qu'on me trempe dans le mercurochrome. Je m'agite et me débat comme si ça pouvait apaiser la douleur. Il lève une fois de plus le sort et me regarde avec de la satisfaction dans les yeux. Je retrouve alors la parole.

« Alors c'est seulement pour ça que je suis ici? Pour qu'on me tue lentement à coup d'_Endoloris_? »

« Crois-moi, si on avait voulu que tu meurs, tu serait déjà six pied sous terre à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Alors pourquoi suis-je là! » Dis-je d'un air agressif.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton! Après ce que tu as fait, tu devrais t'estimer plus qu'heureux d'être encore là. Tu es pire que cette sang-de-bourbe! »

« Où est-elle! » Demandais-je en baissant la voix et en essayant le plus possible de garder mon calme.

« Pardon? » Répond-il d'un ton mielleux.

« OÙ EST-ELLE! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la revoir d'ici quelques instants. Tu nous crois pas aussi cruel non? »

« …Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? »

« Qu'elle est toujours bel et bien vivante, même s'il était très tentant d'en finir avec elle. »

J'ose poser LA question.

« Que va-t-il lui arriver dans ce cas? »

« Je te croyais plus malin que ça, Draco. Tu ne te souviens pas que tu devais la tuer? » Explique-t-il, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

« … »

Je ne dis rien. Mon regard a lui seul transmet très bien ma façon de penser à mon père.

« On préfère te laisser compléter ta mission avant de te tuer. »

« Jamais je ne ferai ça! Elle ne mérite pas de mourir ELLE! » M'exclamais-je fortement pour lui faire passer un message.

« Draco Malfoy! Espèce de traître à ton sang! Elle mourra comme tous les gens de son espèce qui ne mérite que ça! »

Je me jette sur lui. Comment a-t-il osé parler de valeur de sang dans cette conversation. J'agrippe son coup, le serre avec toute la force restant dans mon corps et quasi-hurle :

« Hermione est cent fois mieux que ce que ton sang et toi ne serez jamais! »

« _Expeliarmus_! » Arrive à prononcer mon père à bout de souffle.

Je revole une fois de plus sur le mur de pierres. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour me relever. Je reste assis, maintenant impuissant, et remonte mon regard vers mon père qui est debout à présent. Il point sa baguette vers moi…

« Et maintenant je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire il y a très longtemps…je n'ai pas le choix… »

Je me pousse le plus possible contre le mur et colle ma tête sur celui-ci en fermant les yeux. Je m'attends au pire. _Avada Kedavra_? _Endoloris_?...les yeux de mon père prennent une tournure terrifiante, il commence à murmurer :

« _Oublie_… »

(Nda : Noooooon! Draco! snif snif)

**Du coté d'Hermione au même moment**

J'ai la gorge de tout ce qu'il y a de plus sec. Je crois ne jamais avoir crier aussi fort que ça. Je ressens encore à travers ma chair l'effet de ce _Endoloris_. Comme si des milliers de couteaux avaient traversés ma peau partout sur mon corps.

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, la tête entre les genoux, j'essaye de me convaincre que la situation pourrait être pire…Cela fait au moins une heure que j'ai beau taper dans la porte, crier des noms au Mangemort qui la garde, rien. J'ai tout essayé.

Un bruit me sort de mes pensés. Un cliquetis se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre…c'est Draco. Il est vivant! Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

Je me relève et cours vers lui. Il a réussis à déjouer le Mangemort à l'entrer, on va pouvoir sortir d'ici! Je viens pour le serrer dans mes bras lorsqu'il lève sa baguette bien haute vers moi. Je suis consterné. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il commence a avancer dangereusement vers moi. Mon réflexe est de me reculer le plus possible mais je me retrouve très vite piégé par un mur de pierre. Il stoppe sa course a quelques pas devant moi…Je suis incapable de déchiffrer son regard…il n'y a rien d'autre dans ses yeux que de la froideur…de la dureté…de l'indifférence…

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » demandais-je, nerveuse.

« Ne prononce pas mon nom. » dit-il, d'un ton encore plus froid que ce que dégage son regard.

« Ce n'est pas toi. On t'as fais quelque chose? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi! »

« Je sais très bien qui tu es. »

« Alors tu devrais savoir que je vaux plus que cela à tes yeux. »

Il prend quelque seconde avant de répondre.

« Tu n'as jamais valu quoi que ce soit pour moi… »

« Mais d'où sortent toutes ces conneries? »

« Est-tu en train de me dire que je dis des conneries, sang de bourbe? »

Mon regard change…comment peut-il dire une chose pareille après tout ce que nous avons vécu durant les derniers 2 mois au château…comment ose-t-il? Ce n'est pas lui!

« Mais…tu m'aimais. »

« Des 6 années passé à Poudlard…je…ne t'ai jamais aimé. » répond-il en hésitant légèrement.

« Je ne comprend pas. Tu nous a aidé pour l'attaque des Mangemorts! »

« …Ça faisait partie du plan. »

« Mais ces derniers mois, tu... »

« J'ai passé mes derniers mois à donner de l'information à mon père. » me coupe-t-il.

« Mais… » Commençais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

« Quoi mais? Il n'y a pas de mais. »

« Tu m'as assuré le contraire…dans le parc de Poudlard, souviens toi! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais dis ça. »

« ET L'APRÈS-MIDI DANS LE PLACARD À BALAIS? » M'emportais-je. « LA NUIT DEVANT LE FOYER? LE BAISER DANS TA CHAMBRE? »

Il ne réagit pas au ton que j'ai employé pour lui dire cela, il ne fait que répondre :

« Je n'ai jamais fais cela. »

« Tu mens. »

« Non, tu mens, sang de bourbe. Tu…ne…mérites que de mourir…tout comme tous ceux qui sont mort ces derniers mois. » Lâche-t-il en enfonçant le bout de sa baguette dans mon ventre.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf tout ça réuni dans une même phrase. On a modifié sa mémoire ou quoi!

« Je t'en pris Draco…souviens-toi. » murmurais-je, une larme coulant le long de ma joue. Une lueur étrange apparaît dans ces yeux. « Tu le sais Draco…au fond de toi, tu le sais qui je suis…tu m'aimes, tu me l'as dit. Il y a à peine quelques heures tu m'as demander de te croire...crois moi aussi en retour. »

Les joues barbouillées de traces de larmes, j'ai tout concentré mon espoir dans mes derniers mots.

« Je suis ici seulement pour te tuer. » dit-il en pressant durement son corps contre le mien.

C'est finis…je l'ai perdu. Il n'y a plus rien à faire…un dernier brin d'espoir me traverse.

« Bah vas-y! Tue moi. Tu as l'air décidé, tu as choisis ton camp…vas-y. » Déclarais-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

S'il n'a ce serait-ce qu'un brin de jugement…il ne le fera pas…il fait un mouvement brusque de la main. Je ferme instantanément les yeux.

Mais il ne fait que me relâcher et recule de quelques pas.

« Tu as une porte de sortie. À moins que l'Ordre ne nous livre pas Harry Potter avec la vraie prophétie d'ici demain soir…Je…te tuerai devant tout le monde……alors, j'attends. »

« Tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose là! » dis-je en colère et à bout de force.

« Tu refuses de coopérer? »

« Je ne sais rien, nuance. »

« N'utilise pas ce genre de sarcasme avec moi. »

Il se dirige vers la porte…

« …adieu. » murmure-t-il.

Abattue, je me laisse glisser sur le mur jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assise sur le plancher. Les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues. La porte se referme lentement…je me retrouve de nouveau dans le noir et le silence…Je suis perdue…je l'ai perdu…le monde est perdu…

**Du coté de Draco**

La dernière chose que je vois avant de refermer la porte, c'est elle qui pleure toute les larmes de son corps, replié sur elle-même au fond de la pièce, la tête entre les genoux…

« Bon travail, Draco. » Déclare mon père en me regardant avec de la satisfaction. Je ne réponds rien.

Nous nous redirigeons vers l'endroit où on me gardait enfermé…J'y entre contre mon gré…

« Très malin le coup de la rançon, bonne idée de lui donner un brin d'espoir…mais ça ne change en rien son avenir. Ni le sien, ni le tien. »

Puis il lève le sort et referme la porte. De nouveau seul, je peux enfin laisser couler mes larmes sans me retenir…

**Flash Back**

« Expeliarmus! » Arrive à prononcer mon père à bout de souffle.

Je revole une fois de plus sur le mur de pierres.Je n'ai pas assez de force pour me relever. Je reste assis, maintenant impuissant, et remonte mon regard vers mon père qui est debout à présent. Il point sa baguette vers moi…

« Et maintenant je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire il y a très longtemps…je n'ai pas le choix… »

Je me pousse le plus possible contre le mur et colle ma tête sur celui-ci en fermant les yeux. Je m'attends au pire. _Avada Kedavra_? _Endoloris_?...les yeux de mon père prennent une tournure terrifiante, il commence à murmurer :

« Oublie la Draco…elle n'en vaut pas la peine… _Imperio_! »

**Fin du flash back**

**Fin du chapitre**

OH MON DIEU! Vous vous rendez compte! **Il n'a jamais perdu la mémoire**! Il n'était que sous le sort de l'Imperium! C'est pour ça que des fois il hésitait en parlant à Hermy…il se battait intérieurement contre le sort!

Je sens déjà vos regards. Vous voulez me tuer…

En plus, je coupe très mal mes chapitres…

**Dans le prochain chapitre** :

- Siffle...nah, je dis rien.

Kisssssss a tout le monde!

Marianne Malfoy


	12. Promesse tenue

**Chapitre 12**

**Promesse tenue**

Tout est déjà prévu. Ils vont l'exécuter ce soir, devant les membres de l'Ordre. Qu'est-ce que je dis là moi, «ils vont ». JE vais l'exécuter ce soir, devant les membres de l'Ordre. Mon père a néanmoins apprécié mon idée d'échange entre Potter et elle. Potter va se rendre immédiatement, con comme il est, il ne verra pas le piège. J'ai bien compris les ordres de mon père. Une fois qu'on a le « survivant » on l'a tue.

Je n'ai aucune issue dans cette histoire. Je vois d'ici la scène. Je me trouve devant elle et au moment où Potter approche, je me retourne, fait ce que je dois faire…puis Potter me tue. Dans le fond, mon père se fiche d'elle, c'est moi qu'il veut voir mourir. J'ai juste le goût de lui faire avaler sa baguette magique et de lui casser les dents…une par une.

On me laisse là à pourrir dans cette pièce pendant que j'ignore complètement ce qui peut bien arriver à Hermione. C'est à cause de moi si elle est prise dans cette histoire. Je dois la sortir de là, quitte à y donner ma vie. En fin de compte, ce n'est pas seulement pour elle…c'est pour le monde magique en entier, peut importe si je m'en sort mort ou vif.

Il est tard, les sources de lumière ne sont guerre nombreuse; la lune, des lumières de sécurité, quelques baguettes magiques…

« C'est vraiment dommage, elle était belle. » murmure Avery à Rockwood en attachant solidement Hermione à une colonnade de la gare de King Cross.

Je serre les poings.

« Ouai, il y en aura d'autre, j'espère. »

Je suis assis sur un banc de la gare dans un coin. Bien évidement, on ne me laisse pas tout seul comme ça, non, je suis bien écrasé au fond de ce banc et tout ça avec la gracieuseté d'un _Imperio_ lancé par mon père.

Hermione est bien gardée, une dizaine de Mangemort l'entoure. Elle est inatteignable. Je ne veux pas la regarder. Pas parce que j'ai honte…mais parce qu'elle pleure…elle est là, elle ne bouge pas…et elle pleure…Tout, mais pas ça.

Les membres de l'Ordre arrivent.

Mon père m'oblige à prendre place en avant dans le cercle que les Mangemorts forme autour de la colonnade où est attaché Hermione. Elle ne dit rien en me voyant arriver. Pour elle, je ne suis plus rien…et elle croit qu'elle n'est rien pour moi…

L'Ordre en entier se tient devant nous. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux…des sorciers de partout dans le monde sont venu, chacun voulant essayer de laisser un peu sa trace lors de ce combat qui, j'espère, sera le dernier.

La moitié des membres me regarde, déconcerté. J'entends même Fol œil dire à Lupin « J'en était sûr! ». Encore du monde qui ne souhaite qu'une chose précise. Me voir mort. Potter est en tête du groupe. Si son regard pouvait tué je serais déjà 6 pieds sous terre en train de me faire manger par les vers.

« Avance, allez! » me dis mon père sur le coté de la pièce.

Je lui jette un regard qui en dit long sur ma façon de penser. Tranquillement, je mets un pied devant l'autre. J'aurais voulut que ce moment s'éternise. Mais il a des fois comme ça où la vie peut drôlement être chiante.

Je me tiens précisément entre les 2 clans en guerre. Potter comprend rapidement le concept et vient me rejoindre. Encore la, le temps de s'éternise pas trop.

« Voila l'entente. » Dis-je d'un ton sans émotions.

« Pourriture. » murmure-t-il, les yeux plissés par la rage.

« Tu te rends, te battre seul puis on vous la donne. » poursuivais-je, impassible.

« Salaud. »

« Est-ce que l'entente tient? »

« Seulement si elle n'est pas blessée avant. »

« Est-ce que l'entente tient? » répétais-je.

« Oui, l'entente tient. » lâche-t-il.

Je tends ma main vers lui. Ne la serre pas, je t'en prie, c'est un piège. Ne soit pas con pour une fois. Serre la pas. Serre la pas.

On ne peut pas trop espérer de Potter. Trop aveuglé par la demoiselle en détresse, il s'empresse d'insérer durement sa main dans la mienne. Qui brise les phalanges de l'autre en premier gagne. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je murmure rapidement très bas « C'est un piège, va les prévenir – coup d'œil vers les membres de l'Ordre - en ayant l'air de te préparer, on tend l'embuscade lorsque je te fais un signe de tête. »

Puis notre lien se rompt et je reviens sur mes pas en prenant mon temps. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher après tout, j'ai aidé mon camp.

« Il a accepter. » déclarais-je à mon père qui me regardait, sceptique.

« Il faut attendre qu'il soit assez près pour pas qu'il puisse se sauver et puis on tue la sang de bourbe. » dit McGregor.

« Retourne te placer dans le cercle. » M'ordonne Mitchel, un Mangemort qui ne doit avoir que 25 ans.

J ne me le fais pas dire 2 fois. Je me tiens bien droit devant les membres de l'Ordre. Certain me jette des coup d'œil. Ils viennent de comprendre que je ne suis pas si méchant que ça après tout.

Jamais le temps ne m'a parut aussi long. Potter finit de parler avec les membres de l'Ordre. Ils ont sûrement prévu un plan d'attaque. Il enlève sa cape et prend seulement sa baguette.

Je me trouve entre Rockwood et McGregor, devant Hermione. Je suis censé la tuer.

Potter avance lentement et me fixe du regard. Il me regarde puis il baisse les yeux vers le plancher. Il fait cela 4 ou 5 fois de suite. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre? QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE? SOIT PLUS CLAIRE MERDE POTTER!

J'entends seulement un « MAINTENANT! » retentir en écho dans la grande pièce. Les membres de l'Ordre envoi en même temps un sort rouge qui stupéfixe tout ce qui est à un mètre du sol. Je comprends tout et me jette immédiatement au sol, un craquement sonore marque la fracture d'un os d'un de mes doigts.

Les larmes aux yeux du à la douleur fulgurante que ça peut faire, je constate que le stratagème à fonctionné; la moitié des Mangemorts sont stupéfixés.

« Draco, tue là! » me crie mon père, un des seuls qui a flairé l'attrape.

Je le regarde très sérieusement et stupéfixe le premier Mangemort qui passe près de moi pour lui faire passer le message. Je l'envoyais se faire foutre royalement.

La guerre est déclarée. Des sorts sortent de partout. C'est à partir de ce moment que ce qui était déjà un enfer prend une tournure bien pire encore. Il faut avoir ma peau.

L'Ordre se bat ardemment contre les Mangemorts. Un vrai carnage; l'un après l'autre, des membres de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts s'écroulent au sol. Je suis incapable de dire s'ils sont morts ou s'ils sont inconscients…Je penche néanmoins vers la pire option des deux.

Tout ce que je sens c'est les battements déchaînés de mon cœur et l'atroce douleur que peut avoir un os brisé. Tous mes faits et gestes ne fonctionnent que par adrénaline. Tout ce qui est important en ce moment, c'est de rester vivant et de sortir Hermione de cette vision d'horreur qu'était devenue la gare de King Cross en cette triste nuit froide de décembre.

J'essaye d'atteindre Hermione qui est toujours attachée à la colonnade, elle essaye tant bien que mal de se glisser vers l'arrière de la colonne pour se protéger malgré les nombreuses cordes la tenant prisonnière.

« J'arrive! » lui criais-je.

Il ne me reste que quelques pas avant de l'atteindre. Un sort bleu m'effleure la joue me faisant instantanément perdre l'équilibre. Cette fraction de seconde me semble assez courte mais donne assez de temps à Avery pour se placer entre moi et elle, sa baguette levée bien haute vers moi.

« Ne fais AUCUN geste brusque! » hurle-t-il alors que je levais ma baguette avec ma seule main disponible vers lui.

Je recule lentement. Mon regard se pose sur Hermione puis sur lui, sur elle, sur lui.

« On te croyais capable de réussie cette mission, Draco. Dommage. » Me confie Avery.

Hermione me regarde soudainement avec des gros yeux.

« Tu sais, le maître avait beaucoup d'espoir en toi. »

Elle murmure quelque chose. Dé…aire…toi…bai…toi…?

« Tu aurais fais un très bon Mangemort. »

Elle me fait de grands signes de tête et je comprends tout.

« DERRIÈRE TOI! BAISSE TOI! »

« _AVADA KEDEVRA_! » Crie Avery ainsi qu'une voix derrière moi alors que je me jette au sol une seconde fois depuis cinq minutes.

Le sort frappe Mitchel en pleine poitrine alors que celui-ci se trouvait derrière moi, prêt à me descendre. Avery, quand a lui, se prend en pleine tronche le sort de Mitchel.

Je me jette sur Hermione et défait ses liens d'un seul coup de baguette magique.

« Tu me sauve et tu ne te souviens même pas de moi! »

« Mais oui je me souviens de toi! » Dis-je en l'entraînant plus loin derrière une autre colonne, à l'abri des sorts perdus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? »

« Pas le temps. Tu dois aller te battre avec eux. Tu dois aller avec l'Ordre. »

« Pas sans toi! »

« Je serai là, un peu plus loin. » lui assurais-je.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre une autre fois. » Dit-elle en me jetant un regard de détresse.

« Tu ne me perdras pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je te promet qu'on sera ensemble quand cette histoire se terminera. Je te le promets. »

À ça, je rajoute un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces puis on se dirige chacun de notre coté. Elle pour aider l'Ordre…et moi pour tuer mon père et le premier fou qui m'attaque. Si je ne le fais pas, beaucoup vont mourir, d'autres vont souffrir et si Voldemort n'a plus son bras droit pour défendre ses arrières et tuer les autres membres de l'Ordre, ça va pas bien pour lui.

2 minutes se sont écoulées. C'est l'énième que je jette à l'aveuglette. Chaque fois cela semble toucher quelqu'un mais je ne peux dire si c'est un membre de l'Ordre ou un Mangemort. Je ne me pose que très peu de question. Le seul fait de voir quelqu'un pénétrer mon espace personnel me fait crier une formule magique à cette personne.

Je me rapprochais peu à peu de mon père. D'un coté il y avait elle et quelques élèves courageux de 7e année et de l'autre il y avait Potter, Dumbledore et les meilleures aurores du monde magique, les Mangemorts les entourant. Voldemort à leur tête. Je me mis à prier tous les dieux possibles sur cette planète, leur adressant à chacun la même prière. « Faites que l'Ordre gagne, faites que Potter le tue. »

Hermione m'aperçoit parmi les quelques rares personnes encore debout, des corps longeant le sol. Elle me cri quelque chose que je n'assimile pas mais peut importe ce qu'elle me criait, c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire.

L'homme à la chevelure blonde que j'approchais tranquillement par derrière se retourne au même instant et me repère. Merde.

Il faut à tout prix que je dégage de là.

« Hermione, sauve toi! » criais-je.

« _ENDOLORIS_! » Hurle la voix agressive de mon père.

Je m'écroule instantanément au sol en un gémissement de douleur. On aurait dit que ma peau fondait comme si le feu était sur moi.

Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione se rapproche. Reste là-bas, ne viens pas ici! Tu vas te faire tuer!

La douleur cesse. La respiration haletante, les yeux pleins d'eau, je me relève lentement pour faire face à mon père. À ce moment précis, je sais que je vais mourir. Draco Malfoy va mourir sur les tuiles froides de la gare de King Cross, une cape déchirée sur le dos…sans avoir revu ne serait-ce que quelques secondes Hermione, la prendre dans mes bras, lui parler…

Mon père lève sa baguette. Je n'ai aucune issue, tout ce que je peux faire c'est compter les secondes qui me séparent de la mort.

Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes. Je trouve tout de même la force de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je veux que mon père garde à jamais cette image dans sa tête. Je veux que mon père ressente des remords à jamais, quitte à revenir en fantôme pour lui pourrir l'existence. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir emmener loin de ce monde, loin d'Hermione, de ma mère…

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Hermione cours vers moi.

« _Avada KedevraaAAAAAAAARGN! _» prononce mon père en recevant un sortilège perdu.

Lucius s'écroule instantanément…mais Hermione, qui elle s'était jetée sur moi au même moment pour me plaquer au sol, reçut de plein fouet le sort manqué lancé par mon père. Hermione tombant dans mes bras, je cris à plein poumon. Ma voix résonne en écho partout sur les murs de la gare. Rien au monde ne peut m'empêcher d'arrêter de crier. Il l'a tué. Il l'a tué! IL L'A TUÉ! Elle est morte! Celle à qui je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire je t'aime, celle a qui j'avais promis tant de choses, celle qui m'a donné une chance malgré notre horrible passé.

Je la serre fort dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille…même si je sais qu'elle est déjà probablement loin maintenant. Je serre tellement fort contre moi que j'en ai mal aux articulations. Mes larmes coulent l'une après l'autre sur mes joues et disparaissent toutes dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés.

Comment pouvait elle partir, c'est moi qui devait mourir! Pourquoi elle est venue se placer entre moi et mon père! C'est stupide ce que tu as fait Hermione! Stupide, t'entends! Pensais-je, une colère fulgurante s'emparant de moi. Elle méritait de vivre tout comme les centaines de victimes gisant sur les multiples plateformes de la gare.

Elle ne pouvait pas être partie, elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement le laisser là, dans ce monde, sans elle.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol, mes jambes ont déjà du mal à me supporter moi-même.

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Elle est partie dans mes…elle est morte dans mes bras. Personne ne pourra jamais me retirer cette image de ma mémoire, personne ne pourra me faire oublier ça. Son visage, l'expression qu'elle a eue au moment où elle recevait le sort. Je viens de voir la pire chose au monde.

Je suis la dernière personne en vie sur ce coin de gare. Ron accoure vers moi, la panique dans les yeux.

Je renifle un bon coup, les cheveux dans les yeux. J'ose desserrer mon étreinte… Je veux voir son visage. Une dernière fois.

Je la prend parles épaules et…je me rend compte qu'elle a encore les yeux ouverts et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle murmure quelque chose. Je deviens hystérique. Les larmes coulent encore plus sur mes joues. Elle n'est pas _encore_ morte…tout ce qu'a fait ce sort manquer c'est un mort lente et rien d'autre.

La colère me serre la gorge, je tremble. Les yeux rouge, je me penche le plus possible vers elle pour écouter ce qu'elle murmure. Je dois absolument entendre ce qu'elle dit tout bas. Il y a tellement de bruit autour de nous. Potter et les meilleurs membres de l'Ordre sont toujours debout tout comme Voldemort et quelques autres Mangemorts. Mon père est toujours allongé dans l'herbe 2 mètres plus loin, probablement mort.

Essayant de contenir mes larmes, j'entend de sa voix faible : «…Je suis là…gagne cette guerre, Draco…pleure pas…je suis là…va aider Harry…pleure pas…va l'aider… »

Non...articulais-je difficilement, la voix tremblotante. Non…non…

Je ne veux pas la laisser là. Je ne peux pas la laisser là.

« Vas-y…laisse moi ici… »Continue-t-elle de murmurer, des larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues que j'essuie sans attendre.

L'intensité de sa voix diminue de plus en plus. Soudain, elle murmure quelque chose très rapidement. Je ne l'entend pas, je dois m'approcher encore plus près pour comprendre un faible : « Retourne toi…retourne toi…derrière toi…retourne toi… »

Au moment même où je tourne sur moi-même, un éclair de lumière verte me frappe avec l'intensité d'une balle de fusil. Le sort provient de quelqu'un un peu plus loin…

**Du coté d'Hermione**

Lucius Malfoy se laisse retomber dans l'herbe à bout de force et partit définitivement pour l'enfer, je l'espère.

Je sens Draco qui se desserre son étreinte autour de moi. Je le sens tranquillement glisser pour s'étendre dans la neige blanche rentrant par les portes ouvertes et les fenêtres brisées. Je n'ai plus de force et plus aucune volonté de vivre. Étant dans ses bras, je tombe à coté de lu…les larmes coulent encore sur ses joues. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Il est là, devant moi, les yeux mi-clos, des cheveux blonds tachetés de sang retombant sur son visage. Je ne peux penser à rien…rien du tout…

Quelqu'un me prend par le bras. Un rouquin que je connais bien est à genoux à coté de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras au moment ou une immense onde choc verte traverse la gare.

…Harry est debout…Voldemort est au sol…L'ordre gagne la bataille au moment ou j'attrape la main du corps inerte de Draco. Peu importe ou il est en ce moment…je pars le rejoindre…

Et elle partie le rejoindre en sachant que le monde allait enfin pouvoir vivre autrement que dans la crainte permanente…Quelqu'un avait mit fin à cette guerre et c'était un de ses meilleurs ami. Elle était fière d'Harry et aurait voulut qu'il le sache. Mais malgré tout, elle était partie heureuse…elle retrouverait ses parents, quelques de ses amis et surtout…elle retrouverait l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Comme l'avait promit Draco…peu importait ce qui arriverait… Ils seraient ensemble à la fin………pour toujours.

**FIN**

Essuie ses larmes Oh my god, taper ce chapitre a été plus dur que je le croyais. J'ai pleuré en masse.

Crédit au Film Crash et au film X-Men 3 pour la scène ou Hermione meurt dans les bras de Draco. Putain qu c'était triste.

Bah j'espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire malgré la fin horrible que je vous ai concocté. MAIS C'EST UN HAPPY END! ILS SONT ENSEMBLE APRÈS TOUT! Ça y est je ris et je pleure en même temps. Go Marianne, vas te coucher, t'es fatiguée.

Bonne journée mes amis!

Marianne Malfoy, qui vous reviens dans pas longtemps avec une autre histoire!


End file.
